Bite Me
by MyOwnPersonalDevil
Summary: Roxas is a vampire stuggling to master his abilities. Axel was the prey with a vague memory of being bitten by a vampire. Axel knows Roxas is different but not sure how. AkuRoku, CloudxAerith, hints of SephCloud and Sorku. Yaoi. Rewriting.
1. Biten

Disclaimer- I wished I owned KH I and KH II but of course, I don't… UU

**Disclaimer- I wished I owned KH I and KH II but of course, I don't… UU**

A tall lanky red haired teen was unaware he was being stalked. He would occasionally looked, over his shoulder thinking he say a glimmer of blue, but mostly thought it was a trick of the moon light. His crimson hair pointed in every direction, framing his face. He had green eyes that seemed to see almost everything, but the small blonde in the shadows. He passed a tall tree next to the river, and felt strangely unnerved by the unnatural silence. There wasn't even an owl hoot, or a mouse squeak.

The blonde was growing impatient, and hungry, never a good combination for him. He noticed his prey stop, and silently cursed. This was getting annoying, every time he drew close to his prey, he would stop, and screw things up. The teen looked at the exact spot the boy was hiding, and he froze. He let out a hiss when the boy resumed walking again. The blonde finally had enough of this game of cat and mouse, and stepped out of the shadows. The tall red head let out a yelp of fear when the boy seemingly materialized from no where.

"Hi," the blonde purred. The red head stood there in temporary shock, and shook his head. "Ya lost or somethin'," he asked softly. The red head shook his head again startled by the brilliant azure eyes and innocent looking boy. He couldn't have been older than fifteen, maybe sixteen, if that.

"N-no not really," he stuttered out. He could have sworn the kid's canine teeth were abnormally long, but was too caught up in his eyes to say anything. The smaller boys hand gently caressed the older ones face, and the red head stumbled back in shock. "Uhh…uhh can I err help you?" He asked nervously. The blonde just smirked, revealing perfect sterling white teeth that you only see on commercials.

"A name would be nice," the boy murmured. The red head still looked confused at what the kid was playing at. "Don't worry, I don't bite, _much_." The blonde chuckled softly, entwining the older boys scarlet hair in his fingers.

"It's Axel, got it memorized?" He asked nervously. The blonde stood up on his toes and gently nipped the tender skin on his neck. Axel let out a cry of shock and fear. "Hey, kid all you alright?" He asked pushing the blonde back slightly.

"I'm no kid," he mumbled grabbing Axel's wrist. "I'm old enough to be you great granddaddies granddaddy," he purred pulling Axel closer to him. The red head didn't register what the blonde was saying, maybe this kid was high. Before he could ask though, a sharp pain flared through his neck. Axel cried out in pain, as the smaller body forced him to his knees.

The blonde greedily drank the warm fluid that freely flowed into him. It was delicious and he was so hungry. He heard his prey whimper from underneath him and moaned. He was such a sadist, and right now he was getting turned on by the teen's painful whimpers. He drew back and let the teen sink lower to the ground. Blood ran down his face, and fell onto his shirt. Axel looked up with clouded eyes, still not registering what happened.

Axel's hand rose slowly to his neck and he stifled a sob when he felt the warm sticky liquid on his neck. The smaller boy rolled his eyes, and turned away from the teen. "You'll live so you can shut up now." The blonde boy started to walk away when he felt a hand on his leg. "What do you want _now_?" He spat at the teen.

"Who are you?" he asked still clutching his neck. The blonde sneered at him, and yanked his leg free from the weak hold. Axel's pleading green eyes met with the boy's clod azure ones.

"What's the harm, you won't remember me in the morning anyway." Axel let out another involuntary squeak. "I'm Roxas, and I'm a vampire." That seemed to shut Axe up immediately, because he want silent. Roxas let out a low laugh, and resumed walking away, leaving the boy for someone else to find.

--BiteMe--

Axel sat in the school building balancing a pencil on his nose. He wore a form fitting black shirt, and hip hugging pants that fell loosely around his legs. In the light you could notice his triangular tattoo on each of cheeks. He was sitting with a small group of friends, who were looking at him in their boredom. "Any questions?" The short lilac haired teen asked. His hair obscured half his face, and he was dressed in all tight fitting black.

"Roxas, com'on up here." A short blonde walked up to the front of the room, his blonde hair spiked in a way it accented his cerulean eyes. He too was dressed in form fitting black, but he was wearing eyeliner and black nail polish. He gazed across the room and noticed no one was really paying any attention to any thing Zexion had just said.

A slow devious smile formed on his lips, and he walked up to the chalkboard. Zexion shot him a look before covering his ears. Roxas ran his fingernails across the board causing everyone to cry out in shock. "Now that I have your undivided attention, try out's for fall sports will begin on Monday, and no chickening out." The whole room groaned again, Roxas _always_ made everyone try out for the sports, no matter what.

Roxas smiled again, and Axel noticed that he looked like he had fangs. Roxas eyes instantly flickered over to him when the word vampire flashed in his mind. Axel shook his head, that couldn't be true; vampires couldn't go out into sunlight. The bell for the next class rang and every one rushed out glad to get away from Roxas, who was in everyone's mind insane.

Axel was one of those few people who believed that everyone deserved at least one chance to prove himself. A tall dirty blonde jumped on Axel's back and ruffled his hair. "Axel! Man you seemed spaced out today more than usual." Demyx always seemed to know when something bugged Axel.

"Yea, I still can't remember what happened last night…" he said with a frown. Demyx ran a hand through his mohawk, and sighed. This morning Axel had woken up in his bedroom, with no recollection of what happened last night. "Anyway, what was Zexion saying I vaguely remember something about group projects?"

"He said that their will be a reading project do by the end of the week, and if you don't get you lazy asses in gear, he'll tell the Vice President, Roxas, who can fail your sorry asses." Both boys turned to face the new arrival. He was almost Axel's height, with unruly pink hair, and mischievous grey eyes. Both boys brightened immediately at the sight of him.

"Marluxia! Wow, missed you!!" Demyx said enthusiastically. Axel nodded his head in agreement; Axel couldn't shake the thoughts of Roxas being a vampire. Roxas seemed to tense on the other end of the hall and stared directly at Axel, who was staring at him. The boy's cold unfeeling eyes seemed to stare right through him, and Axel shuddered. Zexion tapped on Roxas shoulder, averting his gaze from Axel.

"Man oh man, he creeps me out slightly, have you ever noticed how white his teeth are? Or how he never eats anything in front of people? Or how pale he really is?" Demyx said softly. Axel looked at Demyx, his comments adding on to his growing suspicion. "If you asked me, I'd say he was a walking corpse…" Demyx murmured.

"I heard that," the blonde hissed walking by the trio. All three exchanged glances. They were all thinking the same thing, how the Hell did he get from over there in the class room to over here with out _any _of them noticing? The blonde seemed to have vanished into the scarcely populated hallway, which only freaked them out more.

--BiteMe--

Roxas glared at Zexion in frustration. "That boy will be a problem if he remembers Zex," he hissed. The other boy just stared at him dully, as if to say it's your damn problem so deal with it. "Dammit Zex, you know I can't wipe memories well!!" He gave an anguished wail, not caring that people could probably hear them.

"Roxas, shut up already," he said in a monotone. "As I see it, you have one of three options. One you could turn him, two you could kill him, or three you could do nothing about it." Roxas let out a hiss while glaring at the other. Roxas was fairly young in his years, and still has to master his abilities. He was nothing extraordinary like Zexion, who easily mastered what ever was thrown his way. This frustrated the blonde beyond belief because he was a born vampire, and naturally had an easier hold on his abilities, unlike a made vampire, who had little or no control of his powers.

"Out of the question Zexion, I won't turn him, and we don't need to draw attention to ourselves by killing someone." The lilac haired vampire nodded his head already knowing Roxas would eliminate those to options. "Damn it Zex, can't you just help me out this once?!" he shouted in aggravation. The other just laughed gleefully at his distress, earning him a death glare. "You evil you know that?" The other just shrugged.

Roxas grabbed his head in frustration. _Roxas…vampire…_Roxas cursed, that damn red head was thinking about him again. What was his problem, why couldn't he have just let it go the first time? "God, I hate blood bonds, I really do Zex." It was this blood bond that allowed Roxas entry into the red heads mind. If he had better control of his abilities, he'd be able to control his victims without them realizing it. They would be helpless marionettes and the best part is they'd have no say in the matter, they would subconsciously know he's there, but be unable to do anything about it.

Roxas' acute sense of smell was assaulted by a sweet coppery smell. His pupils dilated, and his fangs slid down to his bottom lip. He felt a rough kick in the shin and looked at Zexion who looked like he was going to murder him. Roxas dug his fingers into the table and used every ounce of self control to revert back to his 'human' look. He could fell the inner vamp raging for release, to be allowed to shed blood as it pleases.

Roxas guiltily looked away, ashamed that he almost lost his cool, again. Roxas' azure eyes turned a lighter shade of blue when he regained self-control. "Didn't you feed just last night?" Zexion asked. Roxas nodded his head and shot him a shocked look. "Right, that red head…" Zexion said absentmindedly. Roxas sighed as the smell of blood continued to tease him. _Wow…he's scary…_Roxas groaned in horror, it was times like these he really hated the blood bond. Not only would he now have to avoid the red head, but he'd have to avoid talking to him.

"Zex, I'm gonna get goin, before Cloud or Sora drag me outa here and kill me for not complete erasing the kids memories," he muttered glumly. Zexion nodded his head and watched the blonde walk out of the room, and he wasn't the only one who was watching either. Across the room Axel stared intently at him, as if he new something was different with that kid.

--BiteMe--

Roxas sat in the company of two very pale boys. On of them looked exactly like him, only his hair was brunette, not blonde, and the other was more or less an older version of Roxas. They both were glaring at him, and gave an occasional hmph. "Roxas," the blonde hissed at him, drawing his attention. "You know how dangerous it is to feed and not completely erase memories! Unless you forgot the reason we're here… you didn't did you?"

"No Cloud I didn't forget why we're here, but I was hungry, and no one was around." He said in a monotone running his fingers through his hair. The older boy, Cloud, scowled and roughly grabbed Roxas' arm and shook him. "Cloud, ow that hurts!" He said in a whiny voice. The other boy, the brunette just scoffed.

"Roxas, you're pathetic." The brunette just turned his back on Roxas glare. "Grow up and think of the consequences before you act, stop being a SPOILED BRAT." Roxas let out an angry hiss, and tried to free his arm from Clouds vice like grasp. "Since you can't learn to think, you'll have to travel with us again," Sora threatened.

Roxas stopped struggling to gape at both of his brothers. "It was just one screw up, and he doesn't really remember any of it!" He said in anguish. "Please don't take me with you; I can't stand the others you associate with! I'll be more careful; just don't make me go with you!" The boys exchanged glances and nodded.

"Roxas one more chance, if you screw up, you're sticken with us." Cloud said in a hushed tone, before dematerializing into darkness. The other soon followed, leaving Roxas all alone. _He looks sad…_Roxas' head snapped up and he saw that Axel was walking over to him. Doesn't he know when to give up?

"Umm, hi…" Roxas said slightly annoyed. The red head was taken aback by the blonde's rudeness.

"Hi, just outa curiosity are you y'know okay? My friends said some mean stuff bout you and all…" _I kinda agreed with them… _Roxas scowled at Axel's fake apology, it wasn't real if he didn't admit he did to. He smirked as Axel faltered under his glare. "Y'know I felt really bad about it, so I wanna apologize to you for it…" Roxas just rolled his eyes.

"What ever, I'm fine so you can stop pestering me about it." Roxas turned on his heal, not waiting for Axel's response. Instead he felt a warm hand grab his wrist, and he turned on Axel fire in his eyes. "What!?" he half shouted at him.

"Uh…" he said flinching, "let me make it up to you." Axel closed his eyes, not wanting to see Roxas face, for fear of rejection. _Don't say no…please…_ Roxas exhaled deeply and gently freed his wrist.

"Fine, but what we do is totally my choice, sound fair?" Axel nodded his head vigorously, a wide smile gracing his features. "Okay…" Roxas tapped a finger to his chin, thinking of what to do. "Why don't we just…" he swallowed his pride for this because he hated almost all humans, "…hang…?" Axel's smile turned into a smirk, and he nodded again. _Hmm not as bad as he first seemed…_

Roxas smirked back at him and began walking in the opposite direction he was originally heading. "Then follow me," he didn't wait to see if Axel was following, he didn't have to, he knew he was following. Roxas squeezed through a narrow gap in the fencing, not stopping to see if Axel could fit through or not. _Okay, now he's just being an ass…_ "C'mon Axel, we're almost there."

Roxas stopped a couple yards from where he officially met Axel last night, and took a quick detour. He didn't want the red head to suddenly remember anything from being over there. What was puzzling the blonde now is how Axel had gotten home… if he had been found by another vampire, they would have drained him completely and if it was werewolves, they would have killed him once they saw the bite wound. Which means a human must have done it, but that would have meant the whole town would have known about it.

'Roxas, how much further?" Axel asked trying to break the silence. Roxas didn't reply and Axel groaned. _PMSing much… _Roxas' eye twitched in irritation.

"I'm not PMSing!" He snapped before covering his mouth in horror. Axel was looking just as horrified as he was, and he quickly put together an excuse. "Sorry, umm everyone says I'm always acting like that so I err um assumed you did too…" Axel nodded his head seeming to buy into the story. Roxas sighed relieved that this would be the only time he would have to deal with Axel.

Roxas stopped by a small pond and sat down, letting his feet sink in the freezing water, which to him was quite warm. Axel sat down next to him and looked around. It was still deathly quiet around the kid, but the area had a nice feel to it. The grass was sparse in the area, but there were many wildflowers every where. The sun filtered down from the canopy of leaves providing enough light to see with. Axel thought he could see faint blood stains on nearby trees, but shrugged it off as a coincidence.

_He looks so cute like that… _Roxas looked at Axel out of the corner of his eye and smirked. The red head was indeed eyeing him and Roxas found it funny that a human would look at him like that. "So Roxas, why do you dress, like…_that_?" Axel asked waving a hand over Roxas emo like attire.

"Because I feel like it, I don't know. Why?" Roxas didn't feel like playing twenty questions with Axel, but decided to humor him for a bit. Axel shrugged and lapsed back into silence. "Okay, I dress this way cos I'm emoish okay, are you happy now?" He saw Axel smile and nodded his head.

"Personally I think you'd look cuter if you wore a little color every now and then." Roxas froze, was this kid drunk or something, couldn't he sense Roxas was evil or at least dangerous? He had enough sense in him to vaguely remember last night, but this is pathetic. Why didn't he just stay the Hell away from him? Roxas was getting angry all by himself, and was blaming Axel for it.

"Well, get a life cos I won't wear anything because you want me to!" He snapped angrily. Axel recoiled in fear from the boy's sudden anger. There was a terrible tension in the air and it made it hard for Axel to swallow, let alone breath. Roxas stood up in a hurry, and stomped away from Axel. _What… the Hell…? _

"Roxas I didn't tell you to change…" Axel said slowly, standing up he walked to the smaller boys, who was glaring daggers at him. "Dude, what's wrong?" Axel put a hand on the boy's shoulder, only to have him hiss at him. Roxas shrugged off his hand and continued to walk away.

"Just get the Hell away from me okay!?" He snapped. He left Axel standing there in shock, and stormed home. As he walked he calmed down a bit, and realized Axel had done nothing wrong. He bit down on his lower lip, great now he'd have to apologize to Axel for blowing up in his face.

--BiteMe--

Roxas glumly walked back to where he left the red head, and to his disdain he was gone. Oh well, he could always find them through his mental bond, but the required concentration which at the moment he didn't have. He vaguely felt Zexion's mental push in his mind to see what was wrong. _**I'm okay Zex, no worries.**__ You sure, I sensed you were angry about something. __**I'm fine, I just had some…issues. **__Okay, be careful…_

Roxas sighed and opened a portal of darkness, another useful ability you have as a vampire, and stepped in. On the other side was a poorly furbished room, with a bed and a dresser. He noticed the bed wasn't empty though, a woman in her early twenties sat on it, he blonde hair gelled back, except for the two fly strands one on each side of her temple. She had icy blue eyes, and a sneer on her face.

"Hi Larxene…what do you want?" He asked in a bored voice. Her face took on a look of shock and she chuckled. Roxas wasn't in the mood for her evil mind games tonight; he slowly pulled off his shirts not waiting for her to leave.

"I came to check up on my half brother," she said in a high pitched voice. Larxene was one of those made vampires, and because of that she can't go out into the sunlight, unless she wants to be crispy. That was the major difference between turned vampires and born vampires. Born vampires could go into the sun after a few years of maturing; turned vampires would never be able to walk into the sun, ever. They were the one's the media always targeted for the movies, and most of the time the facts weren't straight at all.

"Larxene, I'm fine." He sighed at his sister's false affection. He knew she didn't like the born vampires, or any vampire for that matter. She would have rather have died, than be turned into a blood sucking monster like him. He cringed at the word monster; he didn't want to believe that, that's why he attended human school. "Anyway aren't you up early Larx?"

"Yea, I'm gonna see what happens when I stick my hand out the window here in a few." Roxas gave an alarmed cry and she laughed. "Relax I was joking Roxas, I'm not an idiot." Roxas relaxed and continued to undress until he was left in only his boxers. He searched the room for his pajama's and found them thrown under the bed, and hastily pulled them on.

"Larxene, why do you still hang around here?" He asked her finally. Larxene's normally cruel smile softened and she looked at him in a sincere way.

"Cos, you're still my baby brother, even if not by blood, and I promised 'Mum'," she said softly before getting up and walking out of the room. "But if you tell anyone why I'm still around I'll kick your ass, got it?" She asked her voice hardening and her sneer returning. Roxas smiled and nodded his head, before lying down on his bed.

_I wonder what got him all pissed off…? _Roxas groaned great Axel was thinking of him again. He pulled a pillow over his face and mentally kicked himself, he should have never have gone to hang with Axel. He was a dangerous being, and he didn't want to hurt an innocent like Axel. Roxas stopped what he was doing, wait he didn't want to _hurt_ Axel… where had that come from?

Roxas groaned again and closed his eyes hoping sleep would take him soon. He wasn't so lucky it came at about four in the morning, and then he dreamed of that damned red head. He just couldn't win at all and it was starting to piss him off. He despised all human's so why was Axel any different? If Axel found out that he was a vampire, he'd be repulsed by him, and force him and his family to flee again, like last time. No, it wouldn't be that way, he would make sure Axel didn't find out.

**AN-**Soooo? whatcha think huh huh? I would love to hear if you liked it, or hated it. I just wana know. And if you have comments on things I can improve those are greatly appreciated!! Yea, so like review If you want to, or don't if you don't wana.


	2. Ven?

**A/N-**Okay in this chapter Blondie boy here refers to Axel as **him, **or **he**. Yea just wanna clear that up so no one gets confused. Grr Roxy-Babe's soooo mean to Axel. :glomps Axel: don't worry Axie-Kun I llooooooovve yooooouuu!! Also anything bolded in italics is Roxy-Poo's thoughts, any thing Italic is either Zex or Axel, most time Axels thoughts are vague half thoughts.

Roxas awoke to warm rays of sun on his face. He sat up, rubbing the reminder or sleep from his eyes. _**Let's see, what to wear**_, Roxas gave a yawn. _Wonder what Blondie's doin…? _Blondie? **He** couldn't mean himself could **he**? Roxas walked over to his dresser and pulled out his usual black attire. He saw the checkered pattern wrist band Larxene got for his last birthday and decided to wear it just to see what **he** would say.

Roxas cursed when he realized what he was doing. He was fawning over **his **opinion which was starting to piss Roxas off. He felt Zexion touch his mind lightly and instantly barricaded it. He clicked his tongue, _**sorry Zex no personal intrusions today. **_Roxas walked down stairs, a faint hunger digging in his stomach. He cursed at himself and walked over to the pantry. He opened it up and grumbled, empty. Sighing he moved over to the fridge and pulled out a cold pack of blood.

_**I hate cold blood, Larx knows this…damn… **_Roxas eyed the pouch for another minute or two before biting into it and downing half its contents. He nearly gagged as the bitter copper taste flooded his mouth. Oh Larxene would pay for this, oh yes he would have his revenge. Roxas finished the contents and carelessly though it on the counter. Roxas glanced at the clock and decided it was time to head for school. He walked outside and shielded his eyes from the suns rays until his eyes adjusted.

When they did he slinked off in the direction of Twilight High. _Is that…Blondie…? _Roxas looked out of the corner of his eye to see **him** and Marluxia leaning on a nearby fence, smoking. Roxas rolled his eyes at the stick of death, _**God humans could be such idiots**_. Oh how he wished he could scare the living shit out of them both, but reframed at Zexion's gentle mind taps.

Roxas slowly crossed the street and walked up to **him**. "Hey, I just wanna apologize 'bout yesterday," he muttered not looking at **him. **He felt **his **hand ruffle his hair and glared at the other. **He **had a smile plastered on **his **face which made Roxas pissed. Great he was getting POed for no reason. Roxas turned on his heel and when the boys thought he couldn't hear him, Marluxia laughed out loud.

**So what he do Axel? **

_Nothing Marluxia, wipe that grin off your face, I said it was nothing._

**Sure, sure. I believe you. **Roxas shook his head and blocked their conversation out. He met Zexion halfway to the school, and the two just walked in what appeared to be a normal silence, but they were in fact speaking though their mental bond. _**Zex, seriously help me out. If I screw up one more time Cloud is gonna drag my sorry ass off with him and Sora to a coven..! **__Whoa wait they were here yesterday? This is serious…Sigh give it a month or so, he'll probably forget by then. _

--BiteMe--

A month time went by and Axel still remembered, actually he was partially getting the facts straight without realizing it. He would occasionally have a thought like Roxas could be a vampire that goes in to the sunlight, like Bram Stokers _Dracula__. _Oh how close to the truth he really was. Roxas also found himself strangely drawn to the red head, like a moth to a flame.

Roxas spent a month watching the guy and has made a few pointers about him. One, was he was defiantly a pyro; well everyone knew that, he burned down his last school when 'accidentally' starting a fire in the library. Two, he was a cocky son of a bitch, he always was confident he could get what ever his mind wanted, and right now his mind was set on Roxas. _Ohhh Blondie and Zexion are alone…_

Roxas groaned, also his blood bond has defiantly grown stronger with the red head. The connection was almost strong enough for him to channel thoughts into the red heads mind. "Hey," the familiar voice said sitting down. Roxas just stared into Axel's emerald eyes, and shrugged his shoulders. The red head really should stay away, but Roxas didn't have the heart, excuse the pun, to push him away.

Vampires in fact had hearts, but they were dead, they just sat there doing nothing at all. You could rip out their heart and they would still survive. So it was kind of amusing that he couldn't tell the pyro to stay away from him. "So, Roxy, you wanna do something after school?" Roxas eye twitched in annoyance and he shook his head. "Puh-leeeaaassssssee?" He asked in a whiny tone.

"No Axel I'm busy tonight." He shot a pleading look to Zexion who was smirking at him. Axel looked at him with a look of hurt, and stuck out his lower lip. "Axel, seriously, get away from me!" He snapped angrily. (**A/N** Wow, um maybe Roxy-Babe's a girl; he sure does have a lot of mood swings…) Zexion's smirk was replaced by a frown as the young blonde's anger rose. Axel jumped back, still not used to the blonde's hostility.

"Geez Roxy, don't need to be so bitchy 'bout it…" Roxas' blue eyes stared daggers at the other, killing Axel really seemed like a good idea right now. The blonde's pupils dilated slightly, and he received a hard kick in the shin again, by Zexion. Roxas stared at the slate haired vampire, fire in his eyes.

"I'm not being bitchy about it. You're just getting on my nerves!" He snapped looking back to Axel. Roxas abruptly stood up and marched in the opposite direction. _**Arg, Axel's being a pain in my ass…!! **_

--BiteMe--

Axel sat in his seat by the window in history class. Damn that kid, all he wanted to do was make friends, but nnnooooooo that kid have to act like he was the devil on earth. God that kid was so bitchy, maybe he was actually a she that cross dressed. Oh that was defiantly a possibility, and he did have that girlish figure.

Axel shook his head, he was being an idiot. He saw Zexion, the extremely translucent teen, walk in with Roxas, whose skin color wasn't much better. Why did Blondie hate him so much? He didn't do anything to him. Axel just wanted to hit his head in frustration every time the kid came near him. Axel could have sworn the kid had fangs, and his attitude always seemed calmer at night, like it settled him down or something.

To say Roxas fascinated Axel would be an understatement. It was more or less like an intoxication, or an obsession. Axel loved the way the boys hair was an organized spiky disarray. He loved the way the boys eyes changed from deep cobalt, to aquamarine when he was happy. He saw Roxas staring at him and he locked gazes with the blonde. He loved the way he wore eyeliner to accent his eye color, and the way he painted his nails to draw peoples eyes. He loved the way his hips swayed when he walked. To put bluntly he loved the blonde.

Roxas tore his eyes away a look of horror and happiness on his face. Axel was confused it was as if Roxas had read him mind or something. He noticed Roxas tense up when he thought about that and the made him curious as Hell. What if the boy really could read minds? Oh then he would defiantly would have been slapped by a very flustered blonde.

Axel continued to stare at Roxas even as the teacher walked into the room. He assessed his blonde hair that looked like gold in the sun. How it sways when he moves. How he looked very feminine in tight fitting clothes. He saw Roxas shoot him a glare, but ignored it. Yea, he was defiantly a girl, only girls PMS.

"Mr. Chakram, is their something more interesting than my class?" A tall silver haired teacher asked. Axel's gaze flickered over to the man, who had a look of annoyance plastered to his face.

"Yea," he said bluntly. "Blondie over there is wwaaaayyyyy more interesting in this shit you teach." Roxas turned around to face Axel, man if looks could kill Axel would be a small pile of ashes right now.

"I will kill you Axel," he whispered harshly, making Axel shiver. His eyes were literally black with spite, and he seemed to shake with rage. Roxas abruptly stood up and stomped off.

--BiteMe--

Roxas hurried out of the room fuming. At any minute he would lose his temper to the blood lusting monster inside him. It sickened him and he wished to die, but you know killing him isn't that easy. The only way to kill him, a born vampire, is to be bitten in the neck by a werewolf, which wouldn't be happening soon. Most of the werewolves fled Twilight Town after the vampires started to drastically multiply and the werewolves began to decrease.

Roxas blindly marched outside and sat on a nearby bench. _Roxas…okay dude you like totally lost it!!__** Shut up Zex, I'm not in the mood to talk. **_Roxas threw up a barricade to prevent anyone from touching him mind. He stared blankly at the sky, it was so clear, with not a cloud in the sky. Cloud…Sora…Ven… yea he missed them like Hell. _**Ven…I wonder where he is right now…? I haven't seen him in decades…but I don't blame him for avoiding me…**_ Roxas sighed sadly the memory forever etched in him mind.

Flash Back

_Three boys sat on the old clock tower, laughing and eating sea salt ice cream. _(**A/N**_**- **_Vampires can indeed eat human food, but it really doesn't do anything for them.) _The spiky brunette was waving his arms in a dramatic manner. __**"Really, Riku is so awesome, you'd love him guys!" **__Riku was indeed the human who Sora cared for, and would eventually learn their secret._

"_**I don't know… Sor… this could end badly…"**__ One of the blondes said softly. Sora just snorted, his chocolate spikes swaying in the slight breeze._

"_**Loosen up Ven, it's no big deal. He's cool." **__Ven just shook his head, Ven was the ever pessimist of the three boys. Always looking at the down side of every thing, if you compared him to Sora, who at this time was a bubbly vampire, never cruel and always had a smile ready, you would find it hard to believe they were related._

_The third boy sat in silence, he wasn't the extremist of the group, but he was known to occasionally throw in his opinion. He was the emo, and knew it to be true. His brothers, who happened to his identical triplets, were more human than they realized they just needed that nudge occasionally to stay in line. The brunette was bouncing up and down trying to convince Ven that Riku was a good person._

"_**Roxie, what do you think?" **__Sora asked him suddenly. Roxas looked nervously at both his brothers, not sure who to agree with. __**"I wanna tell him 'bout us guys…"**__ This is when Roxas' common sense prevailed._

"_**Sor, no way in Hell can you do that, it's too risky." **__Roxas took Ven's side aggravating Sora. He stared at them, clearly pissed at their answers, and trudged off not wanting to talk to either of them. Roxas and Ven exchanged glances before hurrying after the other. At this point, the sun was already low in the horizon, and the moon was rising. _

_It didn't take them long to find Sora, but he wasn't alone, a tall silver haired teen was with him. Roxas assumed it was Riku, oh and how right he had been. Yes, said silverette had a secret, one that would be revealed as soon as the moon was high in the sky.__** "Sora, get out of here…" **__the teen whispered hoarsely. _

_Roxas noticed the boy shaking, and his pupils looked to be dilating, like when Roxas was about to give into the inner vampire. Roxas instantly assumed he was a vampire, and wrote it off grinning like a fool. Ah, but how wrong he was. A loud cracking and popping noise drew Roxas' attention, his eyes widened, that sound only came from shifters and werewolves. Roxas looked at the sky and panicked, it was indeed a full moon, and his brother was standing by a werewolf. _

"_**Sora, get AWAY!!" **__He shouted desperately. Sora looked over to him, then back at Riku, who was completely transformed, panic was in his eyes. Time flew by slowly then. Riku attacked Sora with his front paw, sending the boy against a nearby tree. Ven instantly lunged at Riku, landing on his back. He wrapped his arms around his neck, in an attempt to suffocate him. Roxas watched as Ven was sent flying, landing close to were Sora was. He was advanced on the two boys, completely forgetting about Roxas. _

_Roxas had to do something, or his brothers would be dead, he had to do something NOW. Roxas instantly jumped in front of his brothers, fangs bared. If he had a heart it would have been beating wildly. Then Riku did the unthinkable. He stopped and whimpered, looking at Sora. He had sadness in his eyes like he realized what he'd done. The dog lowered his head in submission, his tail wagging slightly. _

"_**Roxas,"**__ Ven hissed __**"Kill him…NOW!"**_

"_**NNOOOOOO!!" **__Sora shrieked, he flung himself onto the dog and buried his face in the tangle of hair. Roxas stepped back, giving Sora room to work his magick. Ven cautiously stood up to confused by what he saw. Sora stepped back and laughed, Riku recognized him even in that state. Sora turned to Ven, who instantly pushed him out of the way, grabbing the jaws that were about to bite Sora._

_His gripping was starting to slip on the mouth and he looked to a petrified Sora, then to a shocked Roxas. __**"Roxas, help…me…" **__Roxas looked at his brother, unable to move an inch from the ground. __**"ARRGGG!!" **__Ven let out a pained cry as the teeth sank into the tender flesh of his shoulder. _

Flash back over

Roxas didn't remember any thing after that, but from what he heard, Cloud came. Yes Cloud came and Killed Riku, saving Ven. Roxas remembered waking up in his room, but when he asked about Ven, they said he left. When he asked why, his mom said it was for space, a lie. Cloud gave him the truth, it was because of _him. He'd _almost cost Ven his life, it's no wonder Ven left. Yes Roxas officially wanted to die.

He sat up, and yawned. What came next he wasn't prepared for. A spiky blonde stood in front of him. He looked exactly like Roxas, but different some how. "Hello _brother_."


	3. Do You Like Me?

"V-Ven? Is that really you?" Roxas asked. The blonde boy just stared at him not moving, not blinking. Roxas shot up and threw his arms around the boy, who stiffened up. Roxas only hugged him tighter until the other relaxed. "Oh my God Ven I'm so sorry!" Roxas pulled back slightly enough to place his head on Ven's chest.

"Roxas…" he said rather coldly. Roxas looked up into the boys eyes and saw a mixture of love and anger in his eyes. Roxas released him and stepped back from him, and thoroughly looked him over. He still looked the same from all thoughs years ago, but different. His skin held a flush in his checks, which was unusual for a vampire; his eyes seemed dimmer and less friendly.

"Ven what are you doin' here?" He asked his eyes pleading with Ven to forgive him. Ven shrugged his shoulders, clearly not going to answer. The movement caused the tank top shirt he was wearing to slide down his arm revealing thin silver teeth like scars. The sight caused Roxas to wince in shame.

"Roxas…I…I don't blame you…" he whispered softly at his brother's expression. "You were young then, with little or no fighting skills, and…and it was a werewolf…" Roxas looked up at Ven, before throwing his arms around him again. He was so happy he hadn't noticed a pissed Axel approach them.

"Blondie, what the fucks your…what the Hell?" He asked confused. He looked between both boys and gaped. "Who the Hell his that?" He pointed to Ven, and actually began to drool at Roxas' look alike.

"This is Ven, my _brother_, if you must know," he snapped. Axel gave a wolfish grin and draped a arm around Ven's shoulders, Roxas just shot him a glare.

"Well, welcome Venny. I always welcome another cutie." Ven rolled his eyes, before turning his attention to Roxas again. His look was one like 'Get him off me before I kill him' yeah that kind of look.

"Axel, get off him," Roxas said calmly. "Ven, where the Hell did you go all thoughs years ago?" He asked when Axel's arm fell back to his side. "I mean I was wor-" he stopped when Axel's arm magically appeared around his shoulder. "What do you want!?"

"You of course," he said bluntly. Roxas threw his arm off his shoulder and walked beside Ven, who still looked annoyed as Hell. Roxas turned to Axel and flicked him off, before grabbing Ven's wrist and dragged him along. "Blondie…er Roxy…"

"What!?" He half shouted to Axel, who was following closely behind them. Ven's fingernails were digging into his skin, drawing blood to try to keep Roxas calm.

"What the Hell's your problem? I've been nothing but nice to you!! And you refuse to give me a chance!!" He said his hand latching on Roxas' wrist. "Why the Hell won't you?" Roxas stopped momentarily confused by someone yelling at him he opened his mouth then closed it. He repeated that movement several times, for once he was speechless. "Well?"

"I-I er…" he stuttered looking for word. Why wouldn't he give Axel a chance? _**I'm dangerous that's why. But everyone deserves to be happy. I don't I'm a monster, monsters don't deserve kindness. Oh shut up yes they do. **_Roxas was arguing with himself, while Axel stood there waiting for his answer. "I...I can't!!" he shouted running away from Axel, with Ven closely at his heels.

Ah but Axel would have none of that, he again ran up to Roxas and pinned him against the nearest wall. "Why can't you Roxas?" He asked. Roxas squirmed underneath Axel's piecing gaze. "Why can't you let yourself be happy?" Axel leaned in closer to Roxas' face. Roxas opened his mouth to say something, but speech evaded him. "Oh, don't think I haven't noticed you looking at me when you think I'm not looking."

Roxas stared at Axel who was only centimeters from his face now and slowly getting closer. "N-no I…" Axel silenced him by pressing his lips to the smaller boys. Roxas remained still if only for a minute. When Axel pulled back slightly to look at Roxas, he gently placed his lips on Axel's. Roxas' eyes fluttered closed and his arms of their own accord wrapped themselves around Axel's neck, while his hands entwined in his flaming hair.

Axel pulled back again and smirked. "See, you _do _like me." Roxas stared up at Axel's cocky grin and frowned. Did he just…kiss Axel, and enjoy it no less? Oh if Roxas had a heart that worked, it would have been beating wildly. Axel pulled the blonde into a warm embrace, and stroked his hair. "Roxy it's okay to like someone."

"Mhm," he mumbled against his chest. "Afel I can'f breaf!" Axel instantly released the boy and smiled. The boy dragged in a deep breath, and looked away embarrassed. Axel growled under his breath, and lifted Roxas chin up until the blonde looked him in the eyes.

"Roxas, you're _mine, _Got it memorized?" This sparked a flame in the others eyes, and he pushed Axel away. He looked past Axel and saw Ven sitting smirking at them. _**Ohh how dare he?**_

"I'm no one's property," he said lacking the force he wanted it to have. Axel opened his mouth to argue, but Roxas silenced him by stomping on his foot, hard. "Ven lets go," he growled running off. This time Axel let him go, and watched grinning like a fool.

--BiteMe--

Axel returned to class, still grinning like a fool. Roxas had almost cracked, almost. "Axel, dude, whatcha smilin' for?" Marluxia asked him. Axel looked up at his best friend and his smile only got bigger.

"I stole a kiss from a certain blonde," he said matter-of-factly. Marluxia eyed him for a moment, and then burst out in laughter.

"And you're still alive, man, he musta been pissed man," he said trying to drag in air. Axel just raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, he enjoyed it, until I said he was mine…then he got pissed." This made Marluxia burst into more laughter. He grabbed his sides as tears rolled down his face from laughing. "Did you know he has a twin?"

"Actually he's a triplet," Zexion said from behind Marluxia, startling them both. Both of them exchanged interested glances. "The one you met was probably Ven, and he left after a…erm…incident… The other one is with his older brother, and they rarely see each other. He lives with his older sister Larxene, after his mother died. His dad disowned him right before he was burned to death."

"Why, are you telling me this?" Axel asked befuddled. Zexion shrugged and sat down beside him.

"You like him right?" Axel nodded his head wondering where Zexion was going with this. "And I pretty sure he likes you a lil bit, so I thought you should know something about him." Axel tilted his head to the side and stared at Zexion in a new light.

"What happened to his brother to make him leave?"

"Not my place to say. He'll hafta tell ya that." Zexion got quite after that and left Axle to ponder over the new information. Yea Axel really wanted him now, if not for his own reasons, then to comfort the boy who lost so much.

"Zexion, do you have Roxas' number? I wanna call him later on tonight," He said when Zexion raised an eyebrow. Zexion slipped him a piece of paper and looked away out the window. Axel glanced at the paper and smiled, there was Roxas' number and a message, **Good luck Axel, He's a good kid really he is, but his trust is thin. **_I wonder what he means by that. _

--BiteMe--

Roxas led Ven into his house and to his bedroom. "Ven, I can't believe you came back! Cloud said you left cos of me…" He hopefully looked at Ven.

"And you believe that asshat?" Roxas blinked several times and smiled. He should have know Cloud was being a jerk. "So what's goin on with you and that red head?" Roxas felt heat rise in his cheeks, something unusual for a vampire.

"N-nothin' w-why do ya ask?" He asked avoiding Ven's knowing gaze.

"_That _didn't look like nothing, do you like someone hmm?" he teased while being serious at the same time. Roxas looked at the ground for a second, then looked back up at Ven,

"I…jus' don't know…"

**A/N-** Yea well sorry it's short but ya know…well hell I don't even know. Yea so whatcha think? Reviews puh-leeeaaasseee!! If you review I'll love you for life!!

Fangirls rule the world MUAHAHAHA!! yea I know random, but that's me. The random emo.


	4. Busted

**Warning, contains Yaoi, and Boy Boy Love, do not like, do not read then, Fangirls continue on. Lemme know what you think.**

"I jus' don't know…" he said softly to Ven. Ven took a step forward and rested a hand on Roxas' cheek. Roxas looked up into clear blue eyes and attempted to smile, it didn't reach his eyes.

"Roxas forget the past and move on. Give the poor guy a chance; he's practically blinded with love." Roxas' face heated up at the bluntness of Axel's love. Ven gave him a warm smile and hugged him (Lossa huggin huh?). "Jus' make sure 'e doesn't find out…" Roxas shuddered at the thought of someone like Axel knowing he was a monster.

"Y-yea I'll try…but it's not really a relationship because I'm lying about being human. And human attachments cause problems because we don't age…" He said softly. Ven just shrugged and plopped on the couch.

"Your choice my little man, but even a monster deserves some happiness, besides you can always turn him if you realize you love him." Roxas gave a horrified squeak, at the thought of turning someone. "I didn't say you had to turn him, it was jus' an idea." Roxas felt his back pocket vibrate, and curiously pulled his cell phone out; He looked at the unfamiliar number and cursed.

"Hello?" He asked answering the phone.

"_Hi Roxie."_

"How the fuck did you get my number you stalker! STALKER!!" Ven raised a curious eyebrow at his brother's outburst. "It's Axel Ven, yes wipe that smirk off you face." Roxas shot a glare at Ven before turning back to his current problem. "I'm waiting Axel."

"_Well Roxy if you must know, I got it from Zexion." _Oh ho ho, Zexion was dead meat. Ven continued to smirk at Roxas and waited for Roxas' resolve to Axel. _"Are you free tonight or somethin'?"_

"N-no I'm not tonight, shut up Ven, yes he asked me on a date!" He snapped at Ven's unasked question.

"_Ooohhh, So Roxie can I come over to your place tonight?" _

"NO!" Roxas said panicked. Everyone was shocked at Roxas' panic. "Uh… uh…I'll go over to your place uh…later on…" he lied.

"_Uh…okay Roxy if you say so…is everything alright? You seemed upset."_

"You'd be upset if some crazy _stalker _has your number, and stole a kiss from you," he retorted.

"Roxas, are you gonna let him walk away from you? Jus' like that and not even care?" Ven asked with a sly grin.

"No I'm not gonna let him go Ven, I don't want to let him go- oh I hate you Ven."

"_Roxy not let who go? Go where?"_

"Ahh, no one Axel," he said glaring at Ven.

"Admit it your in lloovvvee!!" Ven said merrily. "You love him!!"

"_Love who?"_

"No one Axel, Ven shut up!!" He hissed. Ven grabbed Roxas' cell phone and jumped out of his reach.

"You," he said hanging the phone up. Roxas stared at him in shock, his mouth wide open.

--BiteMe--

"_You." _Axel nearly dropped his phone and choked on his drink. No scratch that, he did choke on his drink and drop his phone. He sat there coughing for a few minutes trying to catch his breath. He lifted the phone to his ear and heard the dial tone. He quickly punched in Roxas' number again and waited. Nothing.

"Com'mon pick up…pick it up!!" Nothing. "Roxas pick up your damn phone NOW. I know you there and have it!" Still nothing. Axel was about to throw the phone against the wall when a hushed voice answered the phone.

"_H-hello? Axel is there something you…er want?" _Axel let out a sigh and brought the phone back up to his ear.

"Roxy, Roxy, Roxy…Roxy. Do you hafta act like that? Hmm? Jus' amit you like me." Axel couldn't help but grin at his cockiness.

"_Axel I'm going to hang up on you damn it." _Axel chuckled loudly enough to be heard through the phone. _"Whatever, bye." _

"Roxas don't be a sour puss, I jus' want the truth, that s'all nothin' else." The other end was silent and he thought Roxas hung up on him.

"_Hey Axel? You free tonight?" _Axel's heart sped up as he ran to the calendar.

"Y-yea," he said breathless, glad no one was gonna be at his place tonight. "Yea," he said more confidently. He heard Roxas shout at Ven, and snickered, boy Ven seemed to really get under Roxas' skin.

"_Okay, yea be there in- SHUT UP VEN!! Sorry, be there in twenty. Yes you'll have to stay with Larxene; no she won't kill you… Axel you still there?"_

"Yes Roxy, jus' y'know get here in one piece, got it memorized? Bye." Axel hung up the phone and frantically started to throw things in the trash trying to clean up the place before Roxas got there. He looked at the living room and let out a cry of despair, beer cans and cigarettes littered the floors and tables. He collected as much as he could carry before throwing them in the trash. Just as the room looked halfway decent he heard the knock at the front door. "Shit."

Axel walked over the door, casting one last glance at the room, and sighed it would have to do for now. He opened the door, and gasped. Roxas stood outside, with the suns dying rays on his back. It highlighted his blonde hair, making it almost golden. The shadows played on his face, giving Axel teasing glimpses of lush full lips, high, but soft cheeks. His eyes were a like an ocean after a bad storm. "Hello."

--BiteMe--

"Hello." Roxas stared at Axel who was leaning against the doorframe in a relaxed manner. "Come in Roxas." He heard Axel release a breath that he was holding in, and smirked. "Sorry that the place is a dump." Roxas raised an eyebrow as he stepped inside.

"That's okay, mind if I sit on the couch?" he asked walking to the living room. Axel shook his head and swallowed as Roxas lied down, and stretched lazily. His shirt rode up giving Axel a look of a taunt pale stomach. Axel cautiously sat down at the other end by his feet. "So, you wanna ask me something'?" He asked suddenly.

"Y-yea, do you like me Roxas?" Roxas sat up and looked at Axel, a smile on his face. He leaned in close to Axel, his lips only millimeters from Axels.

"Maybe," he answered. Axel couldn't resist, he pressed his lips to the blondes, who smirked into it, but other than that remained still. Axel pulled back and growled, pulling Roxas onto his lap, he roughly brought their lips together again. Roxas' hands entwined themselves in Axel's hair, and the boy kissed back with as much force as the other. Axel's hands traveled down to the hem of Roxas' shirt, and broke the kiss, until the shirt was off. He layed Roxas on his back to continue his exploration. His hands traveled down Roxas chest, causing Roxas to shiver from the contact.

Axel's tongue ran over the blonde's lower lip, demanding entry. Roxas parted his lips slightly, and Axel's tongue explored the damp cavern. Roxas' hands slid under Axel's shirt, and ran over his back. Axel broke the kiss, placing kisses along his jaw line, while his hands worked down to Roxas' pants line. He placed kisses down Roxas' neck, earning him a moan from the boy. He bit the sensitive skin on the collar bone, and kissed the pain away.

Roxas squirmed underneath him, and ran his fingernails over Axel's chest. Axel nipped his neck again, slowing working his way to the boy's nipple. Axel's tongue lapped at it, before his lips descended on it, sucking on it roughly, eliciting another moan from Roxas. Axel moved to the other unattended nipple, lightly nipping then licking the skin. His kisses continued downward until he got to his pants. Axel fumbled with the button for a second, then took the zipper into his mouth and unzipped them.

Axel tugged the jeans down to the boy's knees, and slipped his hand underneath the fabric of the boys boxers. His hand gently massaged the inside of the boys inner thigh, "Oh God, Axel," the blonde panted. Axel smirked and looked the boy in the eye.

"Yes?" He asked calmly, his fingers gently brushing the boy's member. Roxas moaned, his eyes fluttering close. "Is this what you want?" He asked fingers wrapping around the boys arousal. Roxas nodded his head words eluding him. "What's that Rox, I can't hear you." Axels hand jerked upward causing Roxas to inhale sharply. Roxas opened his mouth, but still no sound came out. Axel's other hand slowly stared to remove the boxers, and he waited.

"Axel I- oh God," Axel's and moved again, cutting the boy short. He moved the boxers down freeing the boy's erection. His mouth kissed the inner thigh, before moving to the boy's member. Axel removed his hand, and laughed at Roxas' shocked expression. Roxas was about to complain when he took him into his mouth. Roxas jerked upward at the sudden sensation. Axel's hands grabbed his hips, and held them firmly down.

Axel's tongue ran along the shaft of the boy's erection. "Axel," he moaned. Axel sucked on his member fervently, bobbing his head up and down, and making Roxas writhe in pleasure. "Axel!" He pants releasing his seed, Axel swallows all he can and looked up at the boy, some of the cum running down his chin.

"Now, what are _you _gonna do about _my _problem?" He purred into the blonde's ear. Roxas looked up into Axel's smoldering green eyes, and smiled. He pushed Axel back, and kissed his neck. Roxas closed his eyes, and gently nipped the skin, before biting it, fangs in all. Axel let out a hiss, before Roxas gasped and jumped back.

"Shit," was all Roxas could say before Axel raised a hand to his neck and found the bite wound. "Shit," he repeated looking at Axel, who was paling now.

"Oh my God, you are a vampire…"

**A/N- Yea that was really the first time I wrote something like that... well first time without being sleep deprived, how was it? Lemme know what I can inprove on.**

**Fangirls rule the world!!**


	5. The Facts

"Oh my God, you _are_ a vampire…" Roxas pushed Axel away and pulled his pants up. He ran to the door hitting the wall, and fumbled with the lock. "Roxas!" He heard Axel call his name and start to follow him. Roxas threw open the door, and dashed outside, trying to get as far away as possible from Axel. "Roxas!!" Roxas didn't stop running, tears burned his eyes, and he stumbled every now and then. Roxas, ran into an alleyway when he was sure Axel couldn't see him, or better still stopped following him. He placed his back against the grim covered brick wall, and dragged in a deep breath.

"Damn it!" He shouted, sinking to the ground. "Dammit, dammit, dammit!! He said repeatedly hitting his head on the wall each time he said it. He knew Sora and Cloud would be coming soon to get him, but he didn't care. As long as it kept him far away from Axel, he was okay with it.

"Roxas, you had you warning," he heard Cloud say. He was roughly grabbed around his arm, and yanked up. "Let's go." Roxas didn't protest at all, and silently followed Cloud though the Portal of Darkness. Roxas heard his name be shouted one more time, before the darkness enveloped him in its cruel embrace.

Roxas glanced around his new surroundings. It was dark, and trees scarcely covered the land. The grass was a dull yellowish color, and the air stank of rotting flesh. The sky was a dark brown, almost black color and not an animal could be seen for miles. Roxas followed Cloud into a medium sized hut, keeping his eyes down on his feet. "Oh my, is that Roxas?" He heard a quiet voice ask. He looked up to see a smiling face with, Roxas swallowed hard, bright green eyes. Her hair was worn in a braid and tied with a pink ribbon. Roxas looked at her out fit… it was pink not much to say to that.

"Yes Aerith, it's Roxas," Cloud said softly almost lovingly. Aerith looked at a rather depressed Roxas and frowned.

"Well, what's he doing here?" She asked in a disapproving tone, glancing at Cloud, who was relaxing on a hard looking chair. Roxas shifted his weight onto his left foot and stared uncomfortably at the two.

"He screwed up Aerith, plain and simple." Cloud answer nonchalantly, running his fingers though his hair.

"You've screwed up to, or have YOU forgotten what it's like being young hmm?" She asked slightly aggravated.

"He's endangered us all dammit! This is why he's here; he's here to learn to GROW up." He snapped standing up and knocking over the chair he was sitting on. Cloud stormed out of the hut, leaving Roxas and an aggravated Aerith.

--BiteMe--

_Where is he!? _Axel frantically searched the place where he saw Roxas disappear to. _This isn't happening. _Axel took out his cell phone and dialed Roxas' number. No one picked up. "Shit," He dialed again and waited for it to go to voice recordings. "Roxas, if you're listening to this pick the damn phone up, NOW." Axel flipped his phone closed and headed back to his house. Axel dragged himself over to the couch, and fell down on it. It smelled of sex and Roxas.

Axel's front door burst open startling him, "Where is he!?" The Roxas look alike screamed. He grabbed Axel by the front of his shirt and lifted him up. "I didn't come back to lose him again, where is he?" The boy spat.

"I don't know! He ran away from me after he…" Axel closed his eyes. "After he bit me…" he said softly. He felt the hand on him loosen up and he opened his eyes. The other, Ven, looked grief stricken and panicked.

"You know…oh God, which must mean he's with Cloud!" The boys turned to leave, but Axel grabbed his wrist.

"What's going on, who's Cloud and why would he be with him?" Axel asked. "And what about his parents? What really happened to your parents and how old are you?" Ven sighed deeply and sat down.

"Do you really want to know about our family?" Ven asked raising an eyebrow. Axel nodded his head watching as Ven sat down.

"I want to know all about you vampires."

"Okay. Well lemme see. My mom was a born Vampire, while our father was a human, who was later turned. Now you see there is a major difference between made vampires and turn vampires." Axel nodded his head slowly. "Made vampires can never, I repeat NEVER, go into the sunlight while born vampires can. No one understands why, they jus' can't. Now being half made half turned, Roxas, me, Sora, and Cloud, have very limited control over our abilities."

"Abilities?"

"Yes, from a very young age, we learn to master our 'abilities', the one most common to us is being able to erase minds. The other one most common is made through a blood bond."

"What's a blood bond?"

"A blood bond is shared between human and vampire. It's when the vampire, or human, or both for that matter, drink the blood of the other. When doing that they gain the basic ability to read the others thoughts. After that with discipline, the vampire gains more control until he or she can ultimately take control of the human. Blood bonds also server as a way to communicate between others. Take Zexion and Roxas, they can communicate though their minds because they drank each others blood."

"Several others abilities include the ability to summon Portals of Darkness, intensified hearing, sight, smell, and strength. Now if we were born full vampires and not half we would have already mastered every ability that we can. Now are sister Larxene she's a turned vampire, and can't even summon the Portal of Darkness well. Turned vampires you see are dangerous. More so than born vampires."

"Turned vampires normally go crazy after a month or so of being a vampire because there brain is use to functioning with a heart, so when the heart stops working the brain normal shuts down to and since the vampire doesn't really need to breath or anything, they normally go crazy and start killing every thing in sight. Now back to the topic of our parents, there was a fifty, fifty chance that we would inherit part of our father's mortality, and only one of us did. Roxas, which means he struggles more than us to control his abilities. Following me so far?"

"Yes." Axel said slowly processing the information.

"Good. Now Cloud is very strict, and doesn't tolerate screw ups. Plus he is pissed at Roxas from a long time ago."

"What happened a long time ago?" Axel asked, Ven glared at him for interrupting.

"Well when we were younger our other triplet Sora had made a friend that we all over looked really. One day Sora tells us about him, and then tells us he wants to spill our secret to him, much like I'm doing right now. Both me and Roxas told him that was a very bad idea, but he wouldn't listen. We both followed Sora worried that he wouldn't listen to us, and found him with his so called friend."

"As it turns out he wasn't our friend. He was our enemy. A werewolf. We didn't know that at the time though, and it was the full moon. You see the thing about werewolves are when they turn they forget everything they would know as a human. Their animalistic senses take over, and they are deadly. A bite to the neck will kill a vampire, while you can break a werewolf's neck and it will die. Anyway we stood there and watched him transform into a werewolf, and both me and Sora were attacked while Roxas stood there paralyzed with fear."

"When the werewolf began to advance on us that's when Roxas jumped in front of us to try to protect us. Well the werewolf fooled us. He acted like he remembered, or maybe he did for a short period of time, Sora and acted submissive. Well Sora turned his back on the werewolf, and it went to attack him so I pushed him outa the way, and held the jaws open away from my neck. I screamed at Roxas to kill him, but he couldn't move. I was bitten on the shoulder as he blacked out."

"Cloud came at that precise moment, and pulled the werewolf offa me. He grabbed Sora by the neck and shoved both me and him next to Roxas. He walked over to the werewolf and in one swift moment snapped his neck. I had to hold Sora back as the sickening snap rang out in the night. Cloud grabbed Roxas by the shirt, and dragged him all the way home cussing him every chance he got for not killing the werewolf and being a God damn wimp."

"When we got back to our house, don't look so surprised we don't live in coffins or anything, it's jus' our house isn't some place humans would like to be. He forced me to leave the area and get away until I was healed; unfortunately he filled Roxas' head with thoughts like it was his fault I left and what not. It wasn't it was Clouds."

"It was around this time our father's sanity was slowly slipping. We all new this and it was the painful truth, he would abuse Roxas and Sora when Cloud wasn't around, and sometimes our mum. Well Cloud got sick of it, so one morning when the family minus our dad, was outa the house he burned it down to the ground, with no remorse what so ever. He was burned to death by the sun; the fire didn't hurt him at all."

"Our mum was the first one back, grief stricken she moved us all to Hollow Bastion. This is where we meat Larxene, she was parentless thanks to the vampires of her community. Our mother took pity on the girl when she was found wrist slit on the side of the round, and turned her into the very monster she despised. For the first year of her life she was suicidal, and mum did her best to control her habits of trying to walk into the sunlight."

"Well when the werewolves who were related to the other came for revenge. Larxene held our dying mom in her arms, and our mom asked her to do one thing, take care of Roxas. Why only Roxas I don't know, maybe because he was half mortal, maybe because he took care of her, but one thing was for sure, it's that promise that keeps Larxene sane."

"Once again we moved, but Cloud and Sora grew distant and joined a coven, leaving Roxas and Larxene. That's when they moved here, and met Zexion who at this time and still is the most brilliant vampire alive."

"How do you know all this?" Axel asked amazed because Ven had said he wasn't there.

"Blood Bond," he said with a shrug. "Also did you know Marluxia is a vampire? Jus' thought you should know. Any way we meat Zexion and he took Roxas as a protégé. God Roxas is so naïve. Anyway, Roxas started to master the easier abilities of a vampire, but memory wiping was his weak spot, and still is, hence forth him being taken, and our age…is of no importance, right now, Roxas needs to be found."

"Right, how are we going to do this?"

**A/N- **Okay yea I think I covered all the material about the past…I hope if not Roxas can touch up on that. Yea kinda vague in some parts, but I don't wanna lose my readers by giving away too much smirks Plz Review and let me know what you though. Uh plz don't flame… or you can flame jus' don't be to mean.


	6. How Long?

**A/N-**Sorry it took so long to update, I had momentarily lost my inspiration, but now I found it again. /./ Enjoy.

Roxas sat in the small hut, huddled in the fetal position, tears running down his face. He missed Axel's annoying habits to try to woo him. He missed Larxene's cruel but loving demeanor, he missed Ven. He missed Zexion's fatherly like teachings. He missed every thing, and he had no one to blame but himself.

Roxas numbly walked over to the bed, and crawled under the thin itchy blankets. Welcome to the first day in Hell, his mind kept saying over and over again. He stared blankly at the ceiling, trying to relax. He was with others, more skilled of his kind. He was safe, right? So why did he feel so alone, and so lost, so unwanted? Roxas jumped up in surprise when he thought he saw a brilliant flash of red.

He studied it closer only to find out it was Cloud's stupid cloak he wore. He sighed in dismay, of course it wouldn't be Axel what was he thinking. Roxas' thoughts slipped to the read head. _**Lessee here… words to describe Axel…Tall, dense, stubborn, annoying, gentle, self centered, arrogant, cocky, charming…**_ Roxas gasped and shock his head, he couldn't afford to day dream about something he could not have. He would live through this and life would still move on. Life would move on no matter what, no one would miss him, no one would…Fresh tears streaked down his cheeks at the thought of not being missed.

Yes that thought defiantly stung, but it was a good thing he wouldn't be missed. It meant people could live their lives without grief and pain from his absence. Yes that was very good. A knock on the resonated though the room, before it swung open and Sora walked in. Glancing behind himself he shut the door and walked over to Roxas. "Rox, you okay?" He asked concerned. Roxas looked at him in disbelief, Sora worried about him, he must be dreaming.

"Y-yea…" he mumble, his voice cracking at the lie. Sora's hand gently touched his cheek causing Roxas to flinch from the contact.

"Roxas if you don't go out and feed, you'll die…" Sora said softly, his thumb moving back and forth on his cheek trying to comfort the other. "Please, don't do this…" Roxas just turned his head away from Sora's pleading eyes. How long has he been with the coven you ask? At least a week, two at tops, and he refused to leave his so called room.

"No…I'm not hungry," he spat vehemently, closing his eyes tightly. His stomach growled in protest and he cursed. "Go away, I don't want you false love." He roughly pushed Sora off his makeshift bed, and throwing the wool blanket over his head.

"Roxas stop acting like a baby, and go feed!" Sora snapped curtly, yanking the blanket off of Roxas, who yelped in shock. He roughly grabbed his wrist and pulled him off the bed. Roxas stumbled as he was dragged along by Sora who held his wrist in a death grip.

"Sora, stop…you're hurting me…" he whined trying to pull his wrist free.

"Roxas grow up, seriously don't you ever learn!?" Sora asked softly stopping and turning around to hug Roxas. "Roxas don't you get it, you're here because _we_ love _you_, and don't want to see you get hurt." Sora ruffled Roxas' hair. "Besides, what could be more important then you two best brothers Sora and Cloud?"

"Maybe…Ven and Larxene, my _real_ family," he said pushing Sora away. Sora stumbled back a look of hurt and shock on his face. "They didn't run away like _you _did. They stayed with me after mum and dad died," he snarled at Sora. "Where were _you_ and Cloud? Hmm where _were_ you two while _I_ grieved over mum?"

"I was… we were…" Sora stuttered.

"That's right _you_ weren't there, _you_ were never there. _You_ don't know that I had them build a _HUGE_ memorial for Riku because _you_ loved him. _YOU_ JUST DON'T KNOW!!" He shouted angrily. Roxas yelped in pain as a fist connected with the back of his head. "What the-?" Roxas spun around and faced the person who hit him.

"Roxas," Cloud said coolly. "Knock it off." Roxas glared at Cloud, and simmered down.

"Yea whatever, jus' lemme just go and die in a hole already…" he grumbled, slinking away from his brothers. "Why do you even care? No, don't answer that." Roxas slinked away from his brothers, Sora, who was staring open mouthed at him, and Cloud, who stood unchanging.

"Why do you care so much about a human that probably hates you?" Cloud asked coldly. "You have a family here, that will never turn you away for what you are, and yet you choose that disgusting human over us!?" Roxas snapped, and lunged at Cloud.

"I _never_ said I chose him over you! But you know what? Maybe I should, at least he never forced me into something that made me miserable. He never deliberately tried to hurt me! He never abandoned me at all like _you_!!" Roxas shouted sitting on a bemused Cloud. "You always, _always_, tried to belittle me Cloud, but you know what? I don't give a shit anymore. You never thought about anyone but you self, and you called me selfish? I never wanna see your goddamn face again, you hear me!?"

"You…don't mean that Rox, I know you don't…" Cloud said softly. Roxas' eyes turned dark with rage.

"No Cloud I do, I never _ever _wanna be around you again, not after all the pain you caused me." Roxas snarled getting up off of Cloud and turning to a Sora, who looked like he'd be in tears. "And you…" he said harshly, "…you're just like him…"

"NO!!" Sora shouted desperately. "I'm not, I'm nothing like him!"

"Yes you are, you left me too, and didn't even say good bye or come back after you had the choice." He stepped away from the two disgusted. "You're not my family; you never were and never will be. You make me sick." He spat on the ground, and returned to his peaceful hut.

--Biteme--

Axel walked home with his Roxas look alike. It had been nine days since Roxas left, and they still had no plan, and could agree on nothing, besides the fact the Axel could well be suicidal for loving a vampire. He didn't care he just wanted _his _Roxas back. "Ven, com'on buddy what's the plan, why aren't we going to Roxie's side?" He whined.

"Because, you're not coming Axel take a hint it's way to dangerous, and I'm not getting my head chewed off when the coven attacks you coz you have a pulse." Axel glares at Ven for a moment, who was unaffected by it. "Anyway, Roxas would like to keep you human, that I'm sure of. He won't _ever_ turn you into a vampire, and that's the facts. So stop pining over him." Axel looked hurt, which fueled Ven's ranting. "He will _never _completely love you Axel, so it's best if you move far away and never think about him again. You'll only hurt him in the end, or be hurt in the end!" Axel stopped walking all together as Ven continued to crush his hopes of loving Roxas. "Your humanity is what will push him away!"

"I…I…" Axel stuttered.

"Just go home Axel, go home and forget about him," Ven said softly walking away. "If you don't, you'll destroy your own chances of happiness." Ven opened a Portal of Darkness, and left Axel all alone.

"Sorry Venny, I can't do that to my Roxie," he whispered softly. Axel entered his house, and fell asleep on the couch.

**A/N- **Yea so like I have a question for all my readers. Okay who is hotter Roxas, or Axel and Reno? I'm in a debate with a friend who swears Roxas is hotter than Axel and Reno. I think Reno and Axel is hotter than poor Roxy, but what do you think? Anyway what did you think about this chapter? What could I have improved on? I would love to know what I can improve on coz I wanna get better at wirting. Um hopefully chapter seven will be up soon, but who knows? Plz leave a reveiw and I will LUV you for life.


	7. Saved or Kidnapped?

**A/N- **Whoa two chapters in one day, wow my insparation is on a roll today, can I make it three? Yea all this is just flowing now coz I have this part of the story planned. Anyway enjoy.

The woods were deathly silent outside the vampire camping ground, and that was a good thing. This would be harder if the other animals alerted the vampires of their presence. They had a grudge to settle with the vampires, especially the blonde one, it was his fault their brother was dead. The other blond and brunette their scent was on him as well, but it was the older blonde that was most prominent. The brunette was their brother's friend. He wouldn't harm him he loved him they could tell. The other blonde he wasn't much of a fighter, he never was. He failed to defend his mom, when she was murdered by werewolves, but they never touched his mother. They still got the blame though; they were always blamed for the vampire's death, even if they had no part in it.

The younger blonde, he wanted out they could tell. They would help the blonde; they should just to prove they were willing to work with the vampires for a common goal. They would sneak into the camp at night when they were most powerful and take him away, they would help the blonde. It was risky, but they wanted the peace and revenge for their brothers death. The blonde he was kind yes he was the one who had a memorial built for their brother, he would be willing to help them. He wouldn't hurt them he was a good boy he would repay them for their kindness. Yes he would, the brunette was too loyal to his older brother, and he would never reason with them, he had to stay with them. They won't hurt him though, no he was a friend they would never hurt a friend. No, that boy would live; the eldest _would _die, eventually.

--BiteMe--

There was screaming inside the camp grounds, startling Roxas awake. He looked out the window and saw werewolves. They were looking for something. He saw them through a glance at his cabin and held his breath; others soon looked his way and started to advance. His breathing hitched and he began to sweat as they drew nearer. _**Oh God, I'm gonna die tonight…**_ Roxas threw open his door and looked around wildly, what should he do, the last time he was confronted with a werewolf, he froze up. He felt his muscles cramp up in fear, his throat closed up. He felt a heavy weight land on his back, sending pain shooting up his spine. He squeezed his eyes shut and he waited for the final blow to be delivered. He felt the warm breath on his neck; it reeked of rotting flesh and sent shivers down his back.

A whimper escaped his neck as reason fled his mind. He didn't know what to do; he couldn't move at all, he was scared. He felt the weight leave hit back, as a pair of hands grabbed him. "Get up boy," a cocky voice said. Confused Roxas stood up hesitantly, and looked at the person who jumped him. He had shocking red hair like Axel's hair, and bright blue eyes. He had a red crescent moon tattoo below each both temples, and goggles holding his bangs back. His red hair was short at the top, and was pulled back in a long pony tail.

"The names Reno yo," he said with a grin. "And I'm your new best friend yo." Roxas looked at him in disbelief. "What kid don't give me that look, I'm not half back." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Y-you're not gonna kill me?" He asked shakily. Reno gave him a weird look and laughed.

"Look kid, my orders where to take you away from here, nothing else yo." Roxas blinked several times still not comprehending.

"But…why?"

"Well kid if you must know it was coz you showed kindness to one of the pack members that died awhile back. Riku something or other I think was his name yo." The blondes head snapped up as dawning came over him.

"So…you came to bust me outa here or something like that coz I shoed kindness to Riku?" He asked curiously. Reno nodded his head confirming his theory. Roxas jumped up and hugged the man, who stiffened in the embrace. "Woops, sorry man."

"It's okay yo." he looked around and saw Cloud running towards them, murder in his eyes. "And know it's time to go yo." He grabbed Roxas and shifted, funning out of sight. Roxas clung onto Reno for dear life as he ran. They ran for what seemed like hours, before Reno shifted back and let Roxas down. His legs were shaky from the ride, and he sat down.

"Kid you don't look so hot," he said concerned. Roxas eyed him for a minute, hunger gnawing at his insides. "Kid when was the last time you fed?" Roxas blinked several times and tried to recall the last time he fed.

"About nine or so days ago," he confessed softly. Reno cursed loudly and looked at him. Roxas flinched under his glare, but didn't look away. "I really don't remember I guess."

"Kid we need to get some blood in you, you look as if you'll faint on me any minute now yo," he chided. He placed his wrist to Roxas' lips. "Drink," he commanded. Roxas shock his head, the pulse beat hungrily in his head, tempting him, seducing him to drink the willingly offered substance. "Kid, I said drink." His voice was steely and commanding. Roxas gently tore the skin, pausing when Reno hissed in pain; he brought the wrist to his mouth and greedily drank the warm liquid. "Careful kid, not too much," he said. Roxas' tongue lapped at the wound in a playful kind of way. Reno withdrew his wrist, which was almost healed now.

Some of the blood trickled down Roxas' chin as he continued to stare at the wrist. "How is that, almost healed?"

Reno smirked at him, "Naturally heal fast kid," he drawled. "Ready to continue or you wanna camp here yo?"

"Aren't you afraid I'll run?"

"Nope, and even if you do, I have you scent all over me, so I'd be able to track you yo." Roxas breathed in deeply, and looked at Reno.

"Let's keep going then."

"Good answer kid."

--BiteMe--

"Larxene damn it, calm down," calmly said to his half sister.

"How the Hell can I calm down you bastard? You lied and said Roxas was at Zexion's place, but he's not. So where the Hell is he?" She screamed at Ven he blue eyes cold and unforgiving.

"He's with Cloud." Larxene slapped Ven hard on the cheek; a red hand mark appeared on his cheek a few seconds later.

"You let Roxas get taken away by that asshat?" She inquired furiously. "How could you? He was family!"

"And I'm not?" Cloud said with a frown. Larxene turned and hit him in the chest.

"Where is he you bitchass?" She spat vituperatively. Cloud's emotionless face faltered for a minute, before he regained composure.

"He…was kidnapped, or so I believe." Cloud averted his gaze from Larxene to his shoes. "By werewolves," he said softly.

"WHAT!?"

**A/N-** Okay yea I love Reno, and Cloud is so dead. Larxene so wants to kill him, and I dunno if Axel's gonna be in the next couple chapters -- I hope so, but beggers can't be chosers. Anyway Yea like Always my faithful readers reveiw and I will LUV you for life.


	8. What?

"WHAT!?" Larxene screamed. "No, you lie you bastard!" She shrieked, tears springing to her eyes. Cloud shook his head and avoided the accusing look in Larxene's eyes. "He was under you protection, you bastard he was better off here, he never belonged with you in the first place!!"

"Now we'll never find him!!" She howled. "And it's all you fault! You stupid mother fucker!" Larxene dropped to the floor and hit it repeatedly. "I hate you!! I…hate you…"

--BiteMe--

"So, Reno, what's your family like?" Roxas asked suddenly. Reno stared at Roxas for a minute and sighed.

"My brother…is…" he said slowly. "My brother…has my hair, and same cocky attitude. He's freakishly tall, and has an annoying catch phrase, yo." Roxas instantly thought of Axel, but kept quiet. "I haven't seen him since I was five I think…"

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Reno shot him a smile and ruffled his hair.

"Hey kid, don't worry yo. I know for a fact that he's doing well." Roxas tilted his head to the side in a silent question. "He's got a good lover, who I can tell cares about him."

"And, who _is _your brother?"

"Axel." A grin spread on Reno's face at the look of shock on Roxas' face. "Kid, don't look so surprised yo. He is still a human, he's not a werewolf, so don't worry yo." Roxas blinked several times, and shook his head.

"Will…will I be able to see him again?" He asked nervously. Reno eyed him for a second wondering if he should tell Roxas the truth. No it was better if the kid remained in the dark for this to work.

"I don't know kid," he said brushing a strand of red hair back. "Maybe if every thing goes…according to plan…"

"Why did you kidnap, er save me from the camp Reno, I know werewolves and vampires are enemies, so why did you do it?"

"To prove that we ain't so bad yo." Reno looked up at the rapidly darkening sky. "Kid you ready to start moving again?" Roxas nodded his head and stood up and walked over to Reno. "Kay, let's get moving, we're 'bout a day away from the camp ground, then if the elders say it's okay you can leave yo. Don't count on leaving anytime soon though, jus' y'know relax as much as possible."

"Okay," Roxas griped. "But I really wanna see Axel, jus' to know he's okay." Roxas stared at Reno pleadingly.

"Sorry Kiddo, no can do, you need to get to the pack yo." Roxas grumbled some more, but followed the cheerful red head.

--BiteMe--

Axel sat on top of Sunset Hill gazing at the clouds. He sorely missed the blonde's presence; it's not the same without him here. Axel sighed as his phone went off. HE flipped it open and stared at the unfamiliar number. "Uhh, hi this is Axel."

"_Axel, hello…this is Reno."_

"Reno? As in my older brother Reno?"

"_Yes, hold on kid. I have someone who is literally dying to talk to you. I said hold on yo. He's gonna chew my head off if I don't give him the phone soon."_

"Reno where the Hell are you, and who the Hell wants to talk to me so badly?"

"_Hello?"_ The voice was tentative and soft, but he recognized it none the less.

"Holy fuck, Roxas? Where are you? Are you okay? When are you coming home? Why the Hell did you run away? Everyone's worried about you."

"_Uhh I dunno where I am, yes I'm fine, I dunno when I'll be home, I ran away coz I bit you Axel, __**bit **__you, um you can tell them I'm okay, I'm with…er friends…" _The last word sound like a question, but Axel didn't peruse it.

"C'mon Roxie, come back home, everyone's waiting for you."

"_I can't Axel, not yet at least, but I promise I'll come home to say…" _The voice died for a second and he heard Reno shout something to Roxas. He heard the phone hit the ground and a pained yelp escape both Reno and Roxas.

"Roxas? Roxas are you there?" He heard labored breath on the phone. "Roxas?" He asked concern laced heavily in his voice. The phone died suddenly, leaving Axel worried, scared, and pale.

--BiteMe--

Roxas' head rolled to the side as his eyes fluttered open. His head was killing him, and his arm felt like it was on an open fire. He tried to sit up, and winced as pain shot through his chest. "R-Reno?" he whimpered. He looked around for the red head and winced as his head moved slightly. Tears blurred his vision as he shook his head to clear his mind. He slowly stood up, looking for a balancing point. "Reno?" He called softly.

He took a step forward, clenching his teeth to prevent himself form crying out. He saw Reno stagger out of the foliage, to long thin cuts on his face; his hand clutched his right shoulder as blood seeped through his shirt. "Reno? Wha-what happened?" he asked confused.

"A hunter…I think…" he said softly, forcing a smile to his face. "Whatever it was, he's gone now." Roxas blinked several times as the coppery smell assaulted his senses. He shuddered as a familiar sensation swept through his body. He felt his senses sharpen, his fangs slid down his lip. He closed his eyes battling for control over his body. "Roxas, kid stay with me, stay with me." Reno's voice cut the silence; Roxas let out a hiss, his fingernails digging into the tender flesh of his palms.

"Kid stay with me," Reno's voice was urgent now. Roxas' eyes opened up, his pupils dilated. "Kid? Kid stay with me yo," Reno said again his eyes pleading. "Think of Axel!" He said suddenly. Roxas knit his eyebrows in confusion. What was he doing? This was Axel's brother, not a meal, Axel's brother!

"Uh-God!!" Roxas fell backward, blink rapidly. He scrambled backwards as Reno took a small step towards him. "NO!" He howled at him. "Stop don't come near me!" Roxas scooted back, until he was against a tree. "I'm a monster, stay away from me!!" Reno's expression softened towards the blonde.

"Hey kid, don't beat your self up, geez it's okay. I'm not condemning you yo." Roxas didn't reply his gaze was turned to the ground instead, Reno sighed.

"I could have hurt you; I don't think I could bare it if I hurt someone related to Axel."

"Key word is could have, but you didn't hurt me kid, and that's all that matters." Roxas' blue eyes looked at him in disbelief.

"Why do you bother with me?" He asked softly.

"Kid, look, anyone important to my brother is important to me yo," he sighed and looked at Roxas. "Look kid the pack is trying to use you; to them you're a tool to get to Cloud. They wanna use you to kill Cloud, do you understand, _kill_." Roxas looked at Reno with hurt in his eyes.

"You're using me?"

"No kid I'm not, _they_ are. I'm not supposed to tell you that, but listen kid, if you come with me, Cloud will die. Understand?" Roxas nodded slowly blinking back tears. "Do you still wanna come with me now?" Roxas looked at Reno and inhaled deeply.

"I…" he said slowly. He closed his eyes. Could he betray his family? Could he actually do this and kill Cloud? A bitter laugh escaped Roxas. Yea he could do that, but would he?

**A/N-**So ya I know weird huh. What do you think Roxas will do? Ya I know a little about what will happen next, and everything about the ending...the endings kinda sad...I know that's random but I also know their will be a sequel to this story, and I'm thinking about making it in Axels POV, but I'm unsure about that yet. Ya my postins will probably be more spaced out coz I'm not gonna be on the computer as often, for that I apologize. Anyway like always review and I will LUV you for life.


	9. Misfortune

Roxas looked at Reno his expression hard and guarded. "Eheh forget it kid, you're too cute to have _that _expression," Reno said lightly. Roxas glared at Reno with pursed lips.

"I'm sorry Reno, I may hate his guts, but he's still family, how would _you _act if someone was using you to hurt Axel?" Reno's face hardened and his eyes narrowed.

"I would kick there lil ass, no matter how cute they are." Reno continued to glare at Roxas for several minutes, before his lips twitched in a small smile. "So Roxas, what you gonna do about…erm coming with me?"

"I won't go, besides, I almost attacked you, I can't go," Roxas replied. "And there's nothing you can do to stop me, I'm going home." Reno just stared at him, admiration sparkling in his eyes, and nodded.

"Lata kid," he said cheerfully. Roxas nodded his head, and opened a Portal of Darkness. "Oh, one question." Roxas stopped and raised an eyebrow at him. "If you wanted to leave, why didn't you open a Portal of Darkness?" Roxas stared blankly at Reno, and hit his forehead.

"Oh dear God, I'm such an idiot!" He moaned hitting his head again. "Well, I'll be seeing you around?" He asked a spark of hope in his azure eyes.

"Sure kid, sure." He heard Reno reply as the darkness engulfed him.

--BiteMe--

"I want him back here you bastard!" Larxene shouted at Cloud. Cloud pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Like I said Larx, I don't _know _where he is." A knock at the front door startled the inhabitants of the room. Four pairs of blue eyes looked around at each other in nervousness. Ven stood up and walked over to the door, and waited for the signal to open it up. Cloud nodded his head, and the door swung open.

Four pairs of eyes all watched the tall red head panting; Ven was the first to recover. "Axel, why are you here, no how did you get here?"

"L-later…" he panted holding up a hand. "Roxas…is with my…" Axel said breaking off to drag in a lungful of air.

"Where?" Larxene asked. "Where is he? So help me if you harmed him I'll kill you."

"He's w-with Reno, my brother, Kadaj, Yazoo, Sephoroth, and Loz." Cloud's eyes hardened and he opened a Portal of Darkness.

"Sora, are you coming?" He asked coldly. Sora nodded in response and entered the portal after Cloud. The room was left in an uncomfortable silence, prior to another Portal of Darkness opening up and Roxas stepping through.

"Why is everyone sitting in a deathly silence?" he asked startling the other three who hadn't noticed his presence. He saw Axel standing in his house, and froze up. "A-Axel…" Roxas ran upstairs to his bed room, and turned to shut the door. Axel's foot caught it right before it shut and he walked inside.

"Roxas," he purred grabbing one of Roxas' wrists. "You don't have to be afraid of hurting me," he said grabbing his other wrist. He raised them over Roxas' head and shifted them to one hand. He brought his face next to Roxas' and gently caressed his face. Roxas flinched back from his touch, and Axel quickly covered up a look of hurt.

"Axel, lemme go, _n_o_w._" He said firmly pulling his wrists out of Axel's grasp. "Where's Cloud?" Axel frowned at Roxas and blinked several times.

"He went to go see Reno and Kadaj and all those other people." If it was possible Roxas paled to a deathly white color. "Roxie? What's wrong?"

"Oh God, oh God, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, _shit_, SHIT, _SHIT, __**SHIT**_!!" Roxas choked out running past a confused Axel. "Ven!" Roxas screamed running to the look alike boy. "Cloud, he's in danger, he's gonna die! We have to follow him, we have to!"

"Roxas, calm down what's wrong?" Ven asked befuddled.

"Reno, he's a werewolf, and Kadaj and them are Riku's brothers!" He exclaimed. Ven gripped Roxas' shoulders.

"Roxas, what are you talking about?"

"Reno told me…" he said tears welling up in his eyes. "That they were using me to draw out Cloud so they can kill him! Oh God, I gotta go after them!"

"Reno…said…" Axel said mournfully. Roxas gave Axel an apologetic look, before disappearing again. "ROXAS!!" Axel gave a heart wrenching scream as the Portal of Darkness closed. "Fuck no Roxas, you were supposed to stay with me…" he said tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Axel, Reno is, your brother, so you're involved in this now," he said slyly. Ven grabbed Axel's wrist. "C'mon, let's go then."

--BiteMe--

"Reno!" The small blonde shouted at the top of his lungs. "Fuck you Reno, you lied!!" Roxas knew Reno was in the area, the blood bond told him so, but somehow Reno was preventing the blonde from entering him mind. Rough hands clamped over his mouth foiling the blonde from shouting for help.

"Any funny business and I'll bite that pretty neck of yours." A voice whispered harshly in his ear. Roxas twisted his head around and winced as fingernails dug painfully into his face. The hand forced his face forward drawing small dots of blood to appear on his face. "Walk," he growled in Roxas' ear.

Roxas moved forward while his mind screamed 'you idiot none of this would have happened if you had stayed put!' "Kadaj put a blindfold on him, now!" The man behind him barked. Roxas took one look at the unfamiliar surroundings, before the blindfold was forced over his eyes.

He felt icy cold metal cuffs lock around his wrists, and rise above his head. He felt a hand run up his chest, before brutally slashing back down and ripping his shirt. Roxas let out a hiss of pain as the warm blood ran down to his stomach. Roxas felt like he'd be sick as a warm tongue licked the fresh wound, and he kicked his leg out.

The unknown abuser/pedophilish guy caught his leg, and painfully twisted it until a sickening snap rang out. Roxas cried out as pain shot through his leg. "That's right scream; no one is coming for you."

"Sephoroth, leave him alone!" Reno's voice said meekly. Roxas heard a loud slap and a yelp of pain.

"Don't talk to me like that you stupid hybrid!" The man identified as Sephoroth snarled. "Maybe _you _would like the honors of beating the shit out of him, no? Okay then shut the fuck up and go away!" Roxas fought back whimpers denying the abuser the chance to gloat at his pain. For the first time in his life, Roxas was really afraid. Afraid Cloud might die, afraid Axel might fall into Sephoroth's abusive hands. Afraid that the guy might try to rape him just to piss Cloud off, afraid he might injury Reno, He was just afraid, and he could do nothing to protect himself.

Roxas felt the harsh hands return to his body and he closed his eyes, fervently wishing he was dead in a grave. Roxas suppressed a gag as cold lips crushed his and a tongue slid in his mouth. The hands tugged on his hair, and pulled his head up so his attacker could access his mouth better. _**Make it stop…**_

**A/N- **Okay I've noticed all my stories are mainly AkuRoku, that's why this is your call. Have a specific pairing you'd like me to write about? Well in your review, leave their names, what book/manga/show there from, and the scenario/setting of the story and I will try to post it up. Anyway what did you think of this chapter? I'm really starting to hate my own writing because of how misfortunate I make my characters. Oh pretty soon, I'm gonna start the sequel to this story coz the ending isn't to my satisfaction, but I like it and don't wanna change it. SO that's why the sequel is being made. Well Review and I will LUV you for life!!


	10. The Clash

Roxas' eyes stung at the tears he refused to shed. The cruel hands tugged at his pants line making Roxas whimper in response. His wrists burned and ached as the cold metal dug into the flesh, the attackers lips were on his neck now, roughly nipping the skin exposed and digging his fingernails into Roxas' sides. "S-stop," he choked out.

"No, I don't want to." The voice said dangerously soft against his neck. He felt the man's hands slowly undo the button on his jeans, and he let out a strangled sob. "You know you like it Cloud." Roxas froze in midsob _**Cloud? **_

"I'm n-not C-Cl-Cloud!!" He stuttered. The fingers tore open more skin at Roxas refusal to be Cloud. Slowly the zipper of his pants was undone, and he felt a hand slip under his boxers. Bile rose in the back of his throat as the hand stroked his manhood. "**STOP**!!" Roxas screamed. The hand surprisingly withdrew, and warm breath was on his neck again.

"Fine Cloud, I will, this time," Sephoroth hissed. Roxas let the tears run down his cheeks now as the man's footsteps receded.

--BiteMe--

Axel looked around the dimly lit forest in awe. He felt old memories trying to resurface as he looked at the scenery. Ven grabbed his wrist as Axel took a step forward, and shot him a warning glance. Axel nodded and continued to study the surroundings with interest. "**STOP**!!" Axel and Ven both froze and looked at each other.

"Was…was that Roxie?" Axel asked nervously his face paling. All Ven could do was nod. Axel turned to run on the direction the shout had come from when two things happened, one Reno stepped out of the shadows and two Ven grabbed his shoulder roughly and threw him backwards.

"What did you do to Roxas?" Ven asked maliciously. Reno blinked several times and looked at Axel.

"I'm sorry Axel, I-"

"**WHAT DID YOU DO TO ROXAS**!?" Ven shrieked grabbing Reno around the neck.

"WAIT!" Axel cried jumping onto Ven's shaking form. "R-Reno, go on," Axel choked out.

"I-I tried, really I did…" Reno said delicately his blue eyes filling with tears. "I warned him, about _his_ plans, but he came back…_he_, _he_ hurt him Axel," Reno said quietly.

"Reno, who is he, and what did he do to Roxas?"

--BiteMe--

Reno led Ven and Axel around the side of the camp where Roxas was being held. The boy was in worse condition from the last time Reno saw him. Axel and Ven gasped in horror as they saw Roxas chained, abused, and half clothed body. "Who did this to him?" Ven hissed.

"Shh," Reno said hastily as Sephoroth came into view. The tall silverette placed a hand on Roxas' face, making the smaller boy shudder. Axel clenched his teeth as the hand wondered down his chest a hand was laid on his shoulder and Axel looked over to Reno who had a concerned look on his face. A cry of pain made all three of them growl in response. Sephoroth had left another gash on his skin.

There was a racket from the other side of the camp, followed by shouting and screaming. The trio looked over to see an extremely pissed Cloud. He took one look at Roxas and lunged at Sephoroth. Sephoroth shifted into a werewolf and ran straight at Cloud. The two collided in a clash of claws and fangs both causing terrible ripping and crunching noises.

It was obvious that Cloud was losing the battle as he was pinned to the ground in a matter of minutes, his arms stretched out holding onto Sephoroth's face. He was panting harshly and covered in sweat, even though the battle had just begun.

--BiteMe--

The blindfold on Roxas' face slid down enough for Roxas to see the fight. He gasped in horror as Cloud's back collided with the ground making a horrible crunching noise. Roxas tugged at the restraints that painfully tore the tender flesh of his wrists. He let out a hiss of pain, but continued to pull on them anyway.

Cloud managed to push Sephoroth away and regain his balance with clumsy movements. Roxas' wrists were bleeding and making his wrists very slippery, enough so that he crumbled to the ground; pain shooting though his body on impact. Roxas closed his eyes as he waited for the pain to subside. When the pain finally became bearable he got to his feet, grabbing on to the nearest surface for support, and lurched forward.

Roxas' broken leg caved under his weight and he fell not to far from where he started. He bit his lip so he wouldn't cry out in pain, and tears sprung to his eyes. Roxas resorted to crawling forward into the fight, unconsciousness beating at his vision. He stubbornly fought the welcoming darkness and kept his gaze locked on the two fighting.

He heard movement from behind and slowly looked over his shoulder wincing at the sharp pain that filled his head at the simple movement. He saw a flash of red and felt an inviting warmth around his painfully throbbing chest. His brows knit together in confusion his mind not comprehending what was happening until he saw Reno and Ven step out of their hiding spot. He looked back at the person hugging him in horror, and struggled to get in a sitting position.

"Axel" He croaked finally managing to pry the red head off him. Concerned green eyes probed every inch of exposed flesh. "Whythehellareyouhere?" he slurred. Axel's gaze returned to his eyes a look of confusion plastered to his face.

"What?"

"Why-the-hell-are-you-here?" He said slowly. His vision was becoming dark now and he still had to get to Cloud.

"To get you Roxie, why else?" Roxas blinked trying to clear the darkness invading his sight.

"I gotta help…Cloud…" He murmured before blacking out.

--BiteMe--

Cloud winced in pain as Sephoroth's form landed on his chest. "Just like old times eh Sephy?" Cloud wheezed. Sephoroth shifted back to his human form and glared down at Cloud.

"No," he said hostilely. "If it were like old times, then I wouldn't be trying to kill you right now." Cloud rolled his eyes and smiled bitterly, his limps felt like they were weighed down by anvils, and on fire. His breathing came in short pants as cold blue met clod blue.

"Why, why are you doing this?" Cloud asked tiredly.

"Because I love you Cloud," was the cold answer before Sephoroth shifted again and leaned down for the finishing blow.

**A/N-**Okay yea I know not my best of work here, but ya know I really wasn't sure what I wanted to write here  Any way this is either the second to last or third to last chapter for this series coz it's getting close to the dreaded ending. Review and I will LUV you for life.


	11. Numb

Roxas' mind was numb as he tried to push through the layers of darkness surrounding his mind. He cracked open an eye that felt like it had been glued together and winced at the sudden brightness of the room. He noticed a few things immediately, one most of his body was covered in bandages, two the room he was in was pristine white and made him feel like he was in an insane asylum, and three a warm body was pressed up against his with an arm thrown possessively over his waist.

Roxas opened his mouth to speak, but his tongue was heavy and laden with lethargy; the best he could do was moan. Roxas tried to sit up and winced, it felt like his chest was on fire and that little needles were being stuck into his skin. He gasped and fell back down onto the sheets. The body beside him stirred slightly but didn't get up. Roxas took a deep breath and forced himself to a sitting position. He gave a sharp intake of breath, he felt light headed and slightly nauseous.

He looked over to his right and saw a slumbering red head. He gave a small smile and slipped off the bed and let out a whimper as his broken leg touched the cold floor. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Axel shiver from the sudden cold air on his chest. Roxas hastily pulled the cover up to Axel's chin blink back tears as every movement caused pain to shoot through his body. He shuffled forward biting on his lip to prevent from screaming out. When he finally got to the door he was out of breath, and sweating at the effort to stay up.

He could feel unconsciousness beckoning to him again, but ignored it for the time being. He had to know if Cloud was okay, he had to know his brother survived. He pulled open the door and cringed when it groaned with disuse. He looked back over to Axel who was still out cold. He slipped through the door and shut it behind him so he could lean against it so he could regain his breath.

When his breathing calmed down he slinked off in search of his family. Roxas glared at every nurse who looked at him with worry, he opened his senses to find his families brain waves. He felt something wrong with the patterns, like some one was missing. At that thought Roxas began to panic. The ever sweet darkness was still calling out to him, telling him his body needed more rest.

Roxas' head began to pound with the effort to keep himself up and conscious. His eye sight began to darken and he let out a low curse as he slipped back into darkness.

When Roxas re-awoke several hours later he was surrounded by his family, minus Ven. "Wh-where's V-Ven?" He asked fear taking root in his chest. Everyone looked away from Roxas unknowing gaze. Roxas grabbed onto the nearest arm out of desperation. "Where's Ven?!"

"Roxas," Axel laid a hand on the blondes hand and looked at him. "Ven is…" Axel trailed off and looked over to Cloud.

"Roxas…Ven…" Roxas looked over to Cloud with hope in his eyes. "Ven is dead…"

"What? Stop joking, where is he?" Roxas said with growing desperation. He looked at Axel who couldn't or wouldn't meet his gaze.

'Rox, I'm not joking, Ven is really dead." Cloud said softly. "It was my fault he died. My ex, Sephoroth, was jealous I left, he, he couldn't stand me falling in love with someone other than him…"

"What, what happened after I blacked out?" Roxas asked closing his eyes.

"After you blacked out…"

--FlashBack--

_Cloud winced in pain as Sephoroth's form landed on his chest. "Just like old times eh Sephy?" Cloud wheezed. Sephoroth shifted back to his human form and glared down at Cloud._

"No," he said hostilely. "If it were like old times, then I wouldn't be trying to kill you right now." Cloud rolled his eyes and smiled bitterly, his limps felt like they were weighed down by anvils, and on fire. His breathing came in short pants as cold blue met clod blue.

"Why, why are you doing this?" Cloud asked tiredly.

"Because I love you Cloud," was the cold answer before Sephoroth shifted again and leaned down for the finishing blow. Cloud weakly raised his arms over his head to protect himself from the inevitable. His eyes squeezed shut and waited for the pain. Suddenly the weight on his chest was removed; he opened his eyes to see Ven and Sephoroth lying on the ground.

_Ven was quick to recover, and helped up Cloud who was still in shock. Sephoroth continued to remain unmoving, and it was sort of scaring Cloud. They two of them turned to walk to there younger sibling who was lying on the ground with shallow breathing. "No one move!" A man with silver hair that went halfway down his back screamed pointing a gun at Reno and Axel._

"_Yazoo," Reno said softly. Cloud looked at his younger brother who looked so vulnerable at the moment. "Put the guns down." Yazoo looked at Reno like he lost his mind or something, and continued to hold his guns up. The sound of flesh ripping and a pained cry made everyone look at Cloud, giving time for Reno to jump on Yazoo and knock the guns from his hands. _

_Sephoroth leaned down to bite Cloud's now exposed and unguarded neck. Cloud squeezed his eyes shut and waited, but the blow never came. Cloud craned his neck to see why Sephoroth was stalling. His eyes widened as Ven stood over him Sephoroth's jaw around his neck. "NNOO!!" Cloud screamed as he heard the snap of bones breaking, both Ven and Sephoroth sank to the ground. Ven looked at Cloud with misty eyes. _

"_I'm s-sorry," Ven choked out. "T-tell Roxas to…" Ven let out a gasp of pain. "Tell him…to…for…give…me…"and with that Ven's eyes shut and his chest stopped moving._

--EndFlashback--

Roxas remained in the hospital for several days after that incident, he felt alone and numb. He couldn't cry anymore even if he wanted to. When Roxas was finally deemed healthy enough to go home, he didn't return to school.

Cloud stayed with him for about a week after he was released and watched over the smaller blonde. Roxas was vaguely aware of life going on around him and thought it was unfair. _**Why does the world go on even though he died? Why didn't the world die with him?**_

"Roxas," Larxene called from downstairs. "Will you come down here, please?" Roxas stumbled out of his room his face tear streaked from the crying he'd done unaware. He blankly looked at his sister to Cloud and Sora who were sitting in the room.

"Roxas, I'm leaving today," Cloud said coolly. Roxas winced again; his life was totally fucked up. All his family was leaving him alone. He looked at Roxas and opened a Portal of Darkness, "C'mon Sora."

"No," Sora said hesitantly. Cloud gave him a look distress.

"What, why?" He asked with a slight undertone of fear.

"Coz I wanna stay with Roxas, Cloud he has a point. I don't want to be the one running away from him, not any more." Roxas looked at Sora in a slightly new light. His brother wanted to stay because of him that made him feel a tiny bit better.

"O…kay…" Cloud murmured stepping through the portal. As soon as the darkness encased Cloud, Roxas threw his arms around Sora and hugged him tightly; letting tears he didn't know he still had run down his cheeks. Sora's arms tenderly wrapped his arms around his now younger twin.

After a few minutes Roxas pulled back and sniffled. "Eheh your shirts wet," he half joked, wiping his eyes.

"You're the one who soaked it dipwad," he said ruffling the others hair. Roxas attempted a small smile that didn't reach his eyes. Sora never realized how much he missed his brother and sister, even though she's quite the bitch.

"Y-you p-promise not to leave me…right?" Roxas asked quietly.

"I…promise," he said, smile a goofy smile from his childhood. He curled his hand in a fist and hit his chest. "What are big brothers for?"

"You're older by fifteen minutes Sor," Roxas scoffed.

"Roxas," Larxene said softly. "You still have one last problem to deal with." Roxas swallowed hard, and looked at his sister.

"What?"

"Where moving…"

**A/N-**Okay ya sooo? How was it? Luv it? Hate it? One more chapter and I think it is finished guys. Anyway reviews are greatly appreciated. And I'd like to thank everyone who's been reading this from the beginning, yea, yea I'm cheesy XD. Anyway, Review and I will Luv you for life.


	12. Goodbye, I'll Follow You to the End

Roxas looked at his sister not comprehending her words. "M-moving?" He asked. She nodded her head in confirmation. "W-why?" He asked his voice cracking.

"Coz Roxas, you're breaking the rules. You know now that Axel knows you have to turn him, wipe his memories, and I mean all the way which would mean he would have to relearn everything coz he knew for a while and it's engraved in his mind, or lastly kill him. Since I don't see any of those happening, we're gonna move and pray he forgets you completely."

Roxas looked at Larxene with tears in his eyes. "When, do we leave?" He asked afraid of the answer.

"They day after tomorrow," she replied. Roxas buried his head in Sora's shoulder and began to cry again. Roxas eventually collapsed with exhaustion and was carried to his room to sleep until morning.

--BiteMe--

Roxas stared at the scorched red door with dull blue eyes. He was beginning to doubt himself, maybe he shouldn't. It would only make it a lot harder to leave if he did this. Before he could chicken out though the front door swung open and Axel looked at him with an apologetic smile on his features. "Hey Rox, wazzup?"

"I…was wondering if you'd…possible like to…" he paused uncertainly. Axel raised an eyebrow and motioned for him to continue. "I dunno, hang out?" He asked nervously.

"Sure Roxie, anythin' for ya," he said running a hand through his hair. Roxas smiled slightly and grabbed Axel's hand.

"Well let's go, I don't wanna waste any time!" He cried with fake enthusiasm. Roxas began to run down the sidewalk and called over his shoulder, "So, what do you wanna do first?"

"Roxy, I don't care, every moment with you is a moment I cherish," he said with a laugh. Roxas felt a pang in his chest and didn't look at Axel.

"Uh, lessee here, umm how about a movie? Then we can do lunch and get ice cream. After that we can umm…"

"Slow down Roxie, where's the fire?" He asked jokingly. "First of all it's like seven a.m. and I'm still tired, c'mon." Axel pulled Roxas back into his house and dragged him to his room. "Give me about three more hours of sleep, 'kay?" he asked with a yawn. Roxas solemnly nodded his head in agreement, and let out a startled yelp as he was dragged down onto the bed. Axel just chuckled.

He pulled Roxas against his chest and draped and arm around Roxas waist. He placed his chin on Roxas' shoulder and sighed. "Hey Roxas, I never did learn your last name."

"What!? I was student body class president and you don't know it? God, it's Roxas Kuragari," he mumbled.

"That sounds foreign."

"Very good Axel," he said sarcastically.

"What does it mean?"

"Darkness," he said softly. Roxas pretended to fall back asleep hoping Axel would buy it. Axel let out a soft chuckle before drifting off into a light slumber.

--BiteMe--

"AXEL!! Let's go!!" Roxas whined dragging a half asleep Axel out of the house. "The movie will be starting soon if we don't hurry!!" Roxas said tugging on Axel arm again.

"Roxas, geez slow down already!" Axel said to his frantic partner.

"I can't help it if you slept until eleven!!" Roxas snapped at Axel. Axel rolled his eyes.

"So skipped the movie, let's get some lunch, I'm starved!" Axel said with a smile. Roxas slowed down and sighed.

"Fine lunch it is," he said slightly annoyed. They walked over to a small diner called Moogle Diner. "Let's go Axel," Roxas said dragging the red head into the diner.

"How many?" A girl with blonde hair asked. He blue eye's not looking up from her sketch pad she had in her hands.

"Two," Roxas replied.

"Right this way," she said grabbing two menus. She led them to a booth near the back and set down the menus. "I'm Namine, and I'll be you're waitress, blah, blah, blah." She said rolling her eyes. "What do you want to drink?"

"Coke," Axel said looking at Roxas.

"Water," Roxas said nonchalantly. Namine disappeared, and left Axel staring at Roxas. "What?" Roxas asked finally tired of Axel just staring.

"Oh…sorry nothing." Namine returned a few minutes later with there drinks and took their, well Axel's order. "So, Roxie why didja wanna hang t'day?" Roxas looked away from Axel and forced a smile to his lips.

"No particular reason," he lied. Axel placed a hand on Roxas' chin and raised it until Roxas looked into his eyes.

"Roxas, I wanna know the truth here, absolute truth," Axel asked all serious like.

Roxas swallowed hard, "O…kay…" he said softly.

"Will you lemme have a complete blood bond with you?" Roxas' jaw dropped in shock; he studied Axel's face to see if he was joking at all.

"Someday maybe, today no," he replied. Axel's face dropped a little, before his trademark smirk appeared.

"Fine Roxie," he said leaning over the table and pressing his lips to Roxas'. "Anyway how are the siblings and what not?" Axel asked carefully.

"Uh…well it's jus' me Larx, and Sora," he replied with a small grin of his own. A few minutes of silence passed between the two aw they waited for Namine to bring Axel's food, what ever he ordered. Speak of the devil and the devil will appear or so the saying goes, Namine appeared with a blue colored ice cream and placed it in front of Axel.

"What the Hell is that?" Roxas asked with distaste.

"Sea Salt Ice Cream," he replied. Roxas continued to stare at it and Axel sighed. "Here, try some, I promise you'll like it." Axel brought the spoon to Roxas' mouth and waited. Roxas hesitantly let the spoon slip between his lips and let the ice cream fall on his tongue.

"It's salty, no sweet," he said with a smile. Axel raised an eyebrow and waited. "Yes Axel, it's good," he said with exasperation.

"New ya like it!" Axel said triumphantly.

"Get over your self Axel; anyway let's go the day's a wasting!" Roxas said quickly. He placed down enough money to cover the bill and tip and pulled Axel out of the diner. He looked at the clock, it was now eleven thirty. In less than twenty four hours he wouldn't be seeing Axel again.

Roxas looked around the town for something else to do before the day ended. "C'mon Axel, whaddya wanna do?" He asked turning to face Axel.

"I dunno, we could always catch that movie now," he replied with a shrug. Roxas smiled and ran off in the opposite direction the where walking in. "R-Roxas!!" Axel shouted incredulously. "Wait!!" Axel sprinted after Roxas' retreating form, nearly crushing a waiting Roxas as he rounded the turn.

"Geez Rox, are you trying to lose me or something?" Roxas flinched slightly and forced a smile to his face.

"Of course not silly, why would I do that?" He asked taking Axel's hand in his own. "Umm… so you wanna go see that movie hmm?" Roxas gently tugged on his hand and pulled him into a set of double doors. "Well if we're gonna catch it hurry up slow poke!" Roxas teased. "Two tickets please." Roxas slid a ten under the small tinted glass window as two tickets were pushed towards him.

The two sat through the movie holding hands the whole time, not letting go once. Roxas constantly stole glances of the petite red head next to him as the movie progressed. Axel sat there smirking the whole time well aware of the blonde looking at him when he thought he wasn't looking. Finally near the end of the movie Axel caught Roxas' eye and raised an eyebrow. "See something you like?" He whispered into Roxas' ear.

"You. Wish." Roxas muttered with a slight grin. He stood up and waited for Axel to follow him out of the theatre. "Well that was a waste of a ten," he sighed.

"I dunno, you seemed to be enjoying something," Axel mused.

"Was not!" He exclaimed a faint blush rising in his cheeks. Axel snickered and raised an inquiring eyebrow. "What's next?" Roxas asked quickly.

"Well we could do a walk in the park since you seem intent on having us do something _all _day," Axel said with a trademark smirk. Roxas rolled his eyes and began to walk in the direction of the park. Axel draped an arm around the other's shoulder and pulled him close. "Roxie, seriously what's up?"

"Whaddya mean Axel," Roxas asked slightly confused.

"I mean, why today? Why are you suddenly acting so strange?" Axel inquired.

"No reason," he said with a forced grin. "I jus' like ya that's'all," he shrugged and looked into Axel's concerned eyes.

The entered the park and sat down on a nearby bench. The ground was a soft green, with pinks, blues, purples, and yellows speckling it. Little children ran around laughing and chasing butterflies, with small puppies at their heels. A sincere smile graced Roxas' features as the kids pranced merrily around.

"I like kids, don't you Axel? I mean they're so sweet and innocent," Roxas murmured softly, resting his head on Axel's shoulder.

"Yea, they are," Axel answered watching Roxas.

"Someday Axel, I want to settle down with a family…but…" Roxas said slowly.

"But?" Axel prompted.

"But…not today or anytime soon," he sighed in defeat. Roxas seemed to spaz out for a few minutes, as he stared at the clear blue sky. "Hey, Axel, what time is it?" He asked suddenly, half dazed.

"Umm 'bout four o'clock, why?"

"Jus' wondering," he murmured. "You hungry at'all?"

"Huh, no," he said, his stomach gave a low rumble in protest. Roxas chuckled and stood up. "Well, whaddya wanna eat?"

"Uhh…Roxie you don't have t' get me something at'all, okay?"

"Oh, I know, now let's get you something to eat," Roxas began the slow trek to town again. "Well, whaddya in the mood for Axel?"

"Uhh... I dunno," Axel bowed his head in embarrassment making Roxas smirk.

"Well, why don't we go to your place and find whatever is in that fridge of yours." The blonde suggested.

"Okay," was all Axel said. They approached Axel's house in a comfortable silence, Roxas had his arm around the red head's waist, and Axel had his arm around the blonde's shoulders. The two entered the house and were instantly greeted by Reno who was sitting on the couch with a beer in is hand.

"'Ey you two," he drawled.

"Hey," the bother said in unison. Roxas walked over to the fridge and wrinkled his nose in disdain. "Axel, it's practically empty!" The blonde snapped aggravated.

"Mmm surry," Axel mumbled.

"Well, what are you gonna eat then?" A devilish smirk appeared on Axel's face and he pounced on Roxas.

"I dunno, you perhaps," Axel whispered huskily in his ear, sending shivers down the smaller males back.

"Axel, get serious!" He whined, trying to ignore the roaming hands of the red head.

"But Roxie, I _am _serious," he said nipping the soft lobe. Roxas stifled a moan and tugged on Axel's hair, making said red head yelp.

"Axel we're in the fucking kitchen and your older brother is in the room next to this one, and you pick now if all times to wanna fuck?" The other just nodded. "Well to bad Axel, not now," he said triumphantly.

Axel continued his ministrations, moving his lips to the blonde's neck. He bit the skin a little too harshly, making the blonde whimper before kissing the pain away. "Ax-el!" Roxas half moaned, half snapped. Axel's hands slipped under the blonde's shirt, tracing the imperfect flesh underneath. His thumb brushed over Roxas' collar bone, making the smaller boy choke back a moan.

"Roxie, you know you want to," he murmured against the blondes' neck.

"Axel, your brother will walk in on us!!" Roxas retorted, a low moan escaping his lips to encourage the red head. Axel detached his mouth from Roxas' neck and tugged almost painfully on his arm, making the smaller male stumble. "What the fuck?"

Axel continued to pull Roxas behind him until the blonde was on his back on Axel's bed. Roxas blinked several times as Axel's lips descended on his in a hot needy kiss. Axel's tongue swiped over Roxas lower lip in a silent demand, which Roxas willingly complied to. Parting his lips, he let Axel's tongue roam over his mouth, he fought for dominance, but lost the battle letting Axel's tongue easily explore.

Axel tugged Roxas' shirt up, breaking the kiss to pull it over his head, before their lips crashed together again in a bruising manner. Axel's hands ghosted over the pale chest, fingering the faint scars. Roxas leaned into his touch, desiring more of it. Axel's mouth moved over to the blondes' neck, sucking on it eliciting a moan from the blonde.

Roxas thrust his hips against Axel's growing arousal causing both to give a throaty moan. Axel's hand rubbed Roxas erection through Roxas jeans, Roxas' hips trust upward at the contact. Roxas slipped his hands under Axel's shirt and lightly ran his nails across his chest. Axel threw off his shirt and leaned down to the pink bud on the blondes' chest, lapping at it gently, and then letting his lips descend on it and roughly sucking on it.

He moved over to the other unattended bud, while popping the button on Roxas jeans, and undoing the zipper enough to slip his hand under the fabric of his boxers. His slim fingers lightly stroked his erection listing to Roxas soft pants. "Ax-el!" He moaned closing his eyes.

"What do you want Roxas," Axel teased, rubbing his thumb over the head, making Roxas thrust his hips up again.

"Axel!!" He said again.

"What do you need?" He tried again wanting to make the smaller boy ask for it.

Roxas grabbed Axel by the hair and tugged him down so that he could whisper into his ear. "Touch me Axel," he breathed huskily. "I want you to touch me."

Axel smirked, and tugged off Roxas pants, casting them off to the side. He slowly pulled down Roxas boxers, letting them rub against his arousal. Axel wrapped his fingers around the shaft, and slowly began to pump his hand up and down. "Nng, Axel," he whined, "faster!!"

Axel pumped his hand faster, and placed three fingers against the blondes' lips. The blonde greedily sucked them much to Axel's delight. Roxas accidentally bit down on Axel's fingers as another moan was torn from his throat. Suddenly Axel's hand stopped making Roxas whimper in disappointment. Axel just chuckled.

Pulling his fingers out of Roxas' mouth, he brought it down to Roxas' entrance. "This is gonna feel a lil weird, but bear with it 'kay?" Roxas nodded his head, and winced as one finger was inserted into him. When the second was inserted Axel began to scissor him out, making tears form in the blondes' blue eyes. Axel leaned sown and gently kissed him, as the third digit was inserted.

It felt weird at first, and then Axel hit the sweet spot, making Roxas to keen softly. Taking the hint, Axel began to hit the spot each time he thrust his fingers into the smaller boy. Axel drew out again making Roxas pout. "Okay, this may hurt a smidge, but I promise you'll like it.

Axel slid off his pants, and positioned his erection at Roxas' entrance. The blonde tensed up and looked at Axel worriedly. "It's'okay," he murmured gently pushing in. Roxas' face contorted in pain as Axel slid in all the way to the hilt. He waited for Roxas to adjust to him before moving.

"M-move," Roxas said meekly when the pain was bearable. Axel thrust gently into the smaller boy not wanting to hurt him to much. "Axel!! Faster! Harder!" Roxas demanded a few minutes later. Axel complied thrusting harder into the boy. He hit his prostate making Roxas keen wildly. He positioned himself so he'd hit the spot every time he thrust in. Axe knew he was coming close to his release, and began to stroke Roxas' neglected erection in time with his thrusts.

Roxas came a few minutes later, screaming Axel's name. His muscles clenched around Axel's erection, sending Axel over the edge, and coming into the boy. Axel pulled out, and rolled over on his back next to Roxas, panting heavily.

"Hey Rox?" He asked tiredly.

"Yea," Roxas murmured.

"I love you," He replied.

"I love you too," Roxas said softly drifting off into a restless sleep.

--BiteMe--

Roxas awoke sore the next morning, tears burning in his eyes. Sighing he got up and gathered his discarded clothing. Wincing slightly he slipped them back on and turned to Axel, who was stirring slightly to the loss of the of Roxas' presence. Roxas forced a glare to his face as Axel sat up in a sleepy daze. "Mmm Rox, come back to bed," he mumbled

"No," Roxas said coldly. Axel's eyebrows knot together in confusion.

"What's wrong Rox?" He asked confused.

"I'm leaving Axel," he said with a shrug. That woke Axel up completely.

"What? Why? You can't leave Rox!" Axel exclaimed.

"Wanna bet?" He asked with narrowed eyes. "I hate your guts, so why does it matter?" He lied. Roxas felt like his chest was being torn apart.

"So what, was that like a pity fuck or something?" Axel asked angrily. "Or was I just an easy fuck, and now you found a challenge?"

"You were nothing more than an easy fuck Axel, nothing special. What didja expect. You're a human, I'm a vampire. You should have realized that I would be using you from the start!" Roxas hissed, his throat closing up with grief.

"So that's it? You just wanted a good fuck that's all?" Axel asked with disgust. Roxas just turned his eyes on Axel and nodded. He turned his back on Axel and stepped into a Portal of Darkness. "I hate you Roxas! I wish you were dead!!" Roxas choked back a sob. Those words hurt more than if Axel had attacked him.

"Goodbye Axel," he whispered inaudibly.

--BiteMe--

It's been a week since Roxas has left, and Axel hasn't gotten over moping and ranting about the blonde. After he left it was like everyone in school forgot about him, like it was all just a bad dream, but Axel knew it wasn't a dream. He knew it really happened.

Axel looked up and nearly screamed in shock as a slender brunette stood before him. "Sora?" Axel asked cautiously.

The brunette nodded his head and smiled a goofy smile. "Whaddya doin here?"

"Hear to tell ya something that I know will cheer you up!" Sora exclaimed.

"Yea, and what is that?" Axel snorted in disbelief.

"Roxas loves you!" Sora said slowly watching Axel from across the room.

"Like Hell he does," Axel growled. "Look, you don't need to lie to me, I know he only left after he got what he wanted, and he's now moving onto a different target," Axel shrugged. "I don't care either."

"You really have no clue why he left huh," Sora said through clenched teeth. "You're too selfish to understand that he left _for _you, you idiot!" Axel's eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying he had no choice in the matter, it was either turn you, kill you, or wipe your memories completely blank." Axel's eyes widened in shock.

"Say what!?"

"You know what, forget it," Sora said angrily.

"Wait, were the Hell is he?"

"Hollow Bastion," was all Sora said as he disappeared into the darkness.

"Hollow Bastion," Axel repeated softly. "To Hollow Bastion then."

--Fin--

**A/N-** Anyway yes this is the last chapter in this story, and the sequel's first chapter is up already. Soo...Whatcha think? Was the stroy good? I hope so.. Review and I'll love you for life.


	13. Author's Note, the Final One!

Hey all this is Xo! I just wanna tell you guys that "Love Bites" is the rewrite for this story for anyone who is interested. I hopt that a lot of you original fans will go and read it, and leave lovely reviews to it so I will be motivated to work on it and update.


End file.
